Demasiado parecidos para no ser igual
by EnamoradaDeTi
Summary: Este Fic se trata de un lemon de dominacion en este caso Len es nuestro principe encantador y Rin es nuestra fiel sirviente espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos n.n!

bueno esto es algo que se me ocurrio hacer para mi amore :3 espero que lo disfruten

los Reviews seran agradecidos n.n espero muchos sobre opiniones en este primer cap

no hay lemon, pero prometo que se abrá espero que les guste

asepto criticas aserca del escrito no de la escritora bueno disfrutenlo! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado parecido para no ser igual<strong>

Había pasado más de 2 años esperando a este preciso momento, había soportado las ansias de cogerla por ya mucho tiempo, mis sueños eran una tortura, pero seamos realistas todavía no estaba madurita ni yo.

Me toque encima del pantalón donde se podía notar una pequeña protuberancia, mi pene se había puesto realmente duro al recordar ese día cuando descubrir que me gustaba mi hermana, ahora agradecía el hecho de que nos separaran, yo nunca recibía órdenes y me encantaba como ella me obedecía, ella ni me recordaba, si no hay memoria, no hay recuerdos y sin recuerdos, no hay hermanos.

**Cap. 1 POV Len**

-¡Calla Len, que estoy segura que te quedara bien!-gritaba mi hermana mientras trataba de ponerme una corona de flores que acababa detrenzar.

-Vamos Rin, no me gustan las flores.

-¡Calla!- grito impaciente, respire profundo y me rendí–Listo- anuncio emocionada

-No me gusta.- dije refunfuñando cruzando los brazos.

Rin se me echo encima mientras me daba besos en las mejillas y me abrazaba.

-Niños vengan aquí.

Rin y yo vimos a nuestro padre y corrimos hacia él, espero ser como el algún día, me dije a mi mismo mientras lo miraba desde abajo por su gran altura.

-Len síguenos.-me dijo mientras se alejaba y mi madre me tendía la mano.

No dude y la tome enseguida, Rin se quedó mirándonos, su sonrisa desapareció y fue sustituida por una falsa, la que usaba cuando no quería que nadie se preocupara, le hice un gesto con la mano de despedida el cual ella me respondió con uno igual.

Entre por primera vez al despacho de mi padre donde me hizo sentarme en una silla, paso un largo tiempo donde no paro de hablar sobre el pueblo las obligaciones y cosas por las cuales no podía estar con nosotros, yo ya sabía todo esto, sin embargo las recalcaba una y otra vez, no me atreví a interrumpirlo, y solo llego al grano.

-Len, ahora tú y tu hermana son los herederos, las personas comienzan a preguntar cuál de los dos hacendera al trono y después de una larga platica con tu madre decidimos que fueras tú.

En ese momento mi corazón estaba que saltaba de alegría, yo sonreía junto con mis padres, corrí y apreté con mis manos el vestido de mi madre y me restregué en el, feliz y emocionado, seria rey como mi padre como siempre quise.

Ese fue el último día que vi a mi hermana, dijeron que había muerto y un monumento se encontraba en el patio en honor a ella, 12 años después en mi décimo sexto cumpleaños una bella chica apareció de cabellos dorados trenzados hasta la espalda baja una flor asentaba sobre su oreja y con vestiduras de criada, ese bello ángel hizo que mi pene reaccionara de una forma que había olvidado que podía hacerlo.

-Hijo ella es tu servidumbre, pídele lo que quieras ella te lo traerá-dijo mi madre empujando a la bella chica hacia mí.

-Estoy para servirlo-dijo con un hilo de voz tan dulce mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían que pensé que me correría en ese instante.

-De acuerdo, gracias madre- Dije con diplomacia y le di la espalda y me aleje para seguir con el gran baile.

Todos habían venido desde otros reinos para celebrarme, la princesa Miku se encontraba realmente despampanante el día de hoy y venia hacia mí con una sonrisa, nos saludamos como era preciso y ella siguió con su alegría.

-¡Len, oh Len!, no puedo creer que cumples 16 primaveras es realmente emocionante veo que ya te asignaron una servidumbre como a mí- miro a sus espaldas clavando la mirada en una chica de cabellos blancos y mirada gacha.

-Es adorable Miku-le dije como a una niña pequeña para complacerla.- ¿me permites esta pieza?-la invite con un gran gesto ceremonioso, pues estábamos destinados a estar juntos aunque Kaito era un rival muy fuerte Miku siempre venia hacia mí.

Miku era unos años más pequeña que yo, sin embargo sus padres le adelantaban todo lo que podían pues querían que tuviera esposo pronto para aliar pueblos, nadie los culpaba eran realmente listos.

Kaito llego haciendo su dramatismo como solo él podía hacer, haciendo uso de esa voz suya que tantos odiaban pero a mí no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, cada frase la acentuaba con una gota de ritmo haciendo que sus palabras casi parecieran un canto algo irritante.

Continúe danzando con la bella Miku que apenas y había notado la presencia de aquel otro bailarín cuando estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por él, al llegar al salón con claridad pude notar como sus ojos se clavaban en nosotros y una sonrisa malévola salto de mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo, ¿Qué podía decir? Era más listo que él.

Yo no me perdía en el baile tanto como lo hacía Miku, por lo que pude darme cuenta de cómo ese troglodita miraba a mi servidumbre y esta se sonrojaba, cosa que por alguna razón me prendió en llamas y borro mi sonrisa, la música termino y todos aplaudieron trate de ocultar mi enojo con una sonrisa lo cual surtió efecto enseguida.

-Gracias bella Miku por este esplendido baile-le dije y bese su mano.

-Gracias a ti.-dijo sonrojándose y la lleve a donde estaban nuestras servidumbres, el sonrojo de las mejillas de la chica de cabellos dorados había disminuido pero no había desaparecido.

-Disculpa un momento bella Miku.- bese de nuevo su mano y me dirigí al gran salón donde no habría nadie y podría hablar con la chica de cabellos dorados a solas.

Cuando estuvimos solos la mire sonriente, ella como buena sirviente bajo la mirada a sus muy raídos zapatos.

-Necesito que hagas unas cosas por mí.- le dije en un susurro y pude notar como sus mejillas se llenaban más de ese carmesí tan lindo.

Ella solo asintió sin subir la mirada y me dio la espalda, grave error, rápidamente saque una daga que siempre traía conmigo y corte esa trenza, un gemido de sorpresa se escuchó salir de sus labios.

-Nunca me des la espalda, y aun no había terminado no dije que podías retirarte.- la joven muchacha se volteó para mirarme y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Perdone amo-susurro mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Algo de mí se despertó al verla llorar de ese modo y que me llamara así, deje caer la trenza y sonreí un poco.

-Ve a que te hagan un lindo corte y ve a esta dirección- le entregue una dirección sonriendo y me retire sin mirarla de nuevo.

Tenía que bajar mi excitación antes que alguien lo notara, nadie diría nada, pero era incomodo el roce.

Volví al baile y el despreciable Kaito ya había abordado a Miku en mi ausencia, como todo un caballero cuando anunciaron la cena lleve a Miku a mi mesa con mis padres y los suyos, la cena transcurrió favorablemente para mí, aunque esa chiquilla aun no llegaba con los encargos, seguro se escondía en la cocina pronto la vería eso era algo que por el momento no me molestaba.

La cena aun no terminaba pero ya me sentía cansado Miku sentía lo mismo, me adelante a ella y le ofrecí acompañarla hasta su carruaje a lo cual ella asedió gustosa, lamentablemente al momento de levantarse cayó en mis brazos dormida, podía haber pasado días sin dormir, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era realmente exagerada.

La lleve por el pasillo en brazos y al momento de abrirse la puerta la vi, era la hermosa chica de cabellos dorados con un hermoso corte a los hombros y un traje de ama de llaves realmente encantador, exactamente el que quería le sentaba de maravilla, me estaba excitando demasiado verla de ese modo, podía sentir como el pantalón me apretaba la entrepierna de una manera nada cómoda y como roce hacia que todo fuera una tortura, podía jurar que sentía el vestido rosar contra mi sexo.

De un modo sobrenatural logre llegar a el carruaje y la deposite con un tierno beso en su frente, de igual modo le dije al chofer que la llevara a su castillo y regrese al palacio, la vi de nuevo y sentí un placentero dolor que casi me hizo gemir, cerré los ojos y fue a mi habitación con ella pisándome los talones esto sería divertido.

* * *

><p>espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3<p>

eso es todo por ahora ;)

bye bye

P.D. DEJEN REVIEWS! :B


	2. Chapter 2

Hola personas,

beuno aqui sigo con esta cosa XD

espero que les este gustando :P _Yuna_

resibi tu Review solo te dire que no dejes

de leer que yo soy LenxRin 100% -w- espero

no desepcionarte mucho con este cap :P

bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el segundo cap n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado parecido para no ser igual<strong>

**Cap. 2 POV Len**

Sentía cada paso de la preciosa chica tras de mí, faltaba poco para mi habitación, el pantalón comenzaba a estrangularme tenía que jalarlo un poco de vez en cuando, empezaba a odiar que mi maldita habitación estuviera al otro lado del palacio.

Mire de reojo a la chica que venía cada vez más sonrojada, huy esto no me ayudaba en nada sentía que iba a terminar sin pantalón antes de llegar a mi destino, exclamen un grito de victoria mentalmente cuando me abrieron las puertas de mi habitación.

-Es hora de dormir, mi pijama-dije y me puse en posición para que me desvistiera.

Sonreír al ver como sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas por la sorpresa de mis palabras, pero vamos esto que de cualquier modo tendría que hacerlo.

-De acuerdo amo-susurro tratando de componer su rostro.

Comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de mi camisa con manos temblorosas, esto era el cielo, cuando termino con mi camisa me la quito y mi piel sintió su suave tacto, cerré mis ojos mientras mi piel se erizaba por donde sus suaves manos pasaron, pero por más que me gustara su suave tacto esto no podría ser, ella no tenía el privilegio de tocarme.

-No me toques- le dije en tono de mandato tratando de ocultar mi excitación.

Me hubiera gustado darle un par de nalgadas por ser mala niña pero solo me concentre en seguir con la misma posición, sentí como el pantalón descendía y tuve la necesidad de abrir los ojos estaba en posición para que me hiciera un delicioso sexo oral con esa boquita que tenía, sentía que estaba a punto de venirme tan solo con ese espectáculo.

-Amo usted está…

-¿Si?-le dije para incitarla a que terminara de hablar, su dulce voz me ponía más que dispuesto.

-Excitado…

-¿Y?- ¡Oh! Demonios amaba este juego. –Habla claro que no entiendo.

-A mí me entrenaron para complacerlo en lo que usted necesitara.

Concluyó atropellando las palabras por el nerviosismo, pude notar como sus ojos estaban dilatados y mordía su labio. La muy sin vergüenza lo quería, no negare que yo igual pero no le daría ese placer, haría algo aún mejor.

-Desnúdate.- Le dije sonriendo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero me obedeció.

Demonios es más hermosa de lo que creí, solté un gemido al verla, su piel blanca resaltaba el color agua de sus lindos ojos, sus pómulos llegaron a un tono carmesí perfecto cuando escucho mi gemido y pensé que comenzarían a sangrar, sus pechos eran perfectos, redondos bien formados con una par de pezones erectos que asía denotar lo excitada que estaba, una figura escultural que hacía ver su centro tan apetecible, pero quería verlo sin ese molesto estorbo aria que se lo quitara, hice una mueca de frustración al ver que no se lo habían quitado pero seguí con mi inspección.

-Date vuelta- ella obedeció casi como un robot estaba tensa, y eso me excitaba tanto –toca tus tobillos.- le ordene cuando estuvo de espaldas a mí, y oh, si pude verlo todo.

Su centro se abría para mí tan hermosamente que casi no pude resistir las ansias de traspasarlo de una sola vez, de desflorarla ya mismo pero no, eso la aria gozar y ella era para que yo gozara y no al revés, su hermoso culito estaba ante mi, sabía que lo probaría algún día, pero ese día no sería hoy.

La deje en esa dulce posición y me acerque a mi escritorio tenía una regla de madera la cual usaba pocas veces y agradecía por tenerla, la tome y regrese con ella, roce la punta de la regla en sus lindas posaderas, tendría su castigo por tocarme.

-Te daré una lección para que aprendas que a mí no me tocas, pero descuida seré piadoso, solo mantén tu boca cerrada.- y con eso le asenté el primer golpe en sus lindas posaderas.

Un lindo y excitante gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios e hizo que yo lo hiciera igual.

-Dije que cerraras esa boca.- Le dije de nuevo y asenté otro golpe en ella, esta vez la única respuesta fue el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, sin embargo ningún sonido fue proferido.- Muy bien así se hace.

Le di otros golpes solo por diversión, sus jugos comenzaron a escurrir por sus muslos, la muy ramera disfrutaba esto, bueno quería desflorarla yo de todos su huecos pero creo que desflorar su trasero con una regla le enseñara a no correrse sin mi autorización.

-Te has corrido, y yo no dije que podías hacerlo.-comencé a pasar la regla por sus muslos mientras se empapaba con sus jugos.- Eso amerita un buen castigo, te desflorare el trasero con la regla y te gustara, gemirás, dirás que te gusta y me suplicaras para que te lo haga más y dirás que como buen amo te complací ¿entendido?

-Sí amo- dijo en un dulce tono excitado.

Separe un poco más sus piernas golpeando un poco sus muslos con la regla, a lo cual ella abrió dejando ver todo el esplendor de su trasero, Puse la punta de la regla en su agujero y lamente desflorarla con eso hasta que escuche ese dulce gemido y me corrí.

Demonios, tenía toda la ropa interior mojada pero eso no me detendría, moví la regla penetrándola en movimientos de vaivén mientras oía cada gemido que salía de sus dulces labios, cada petición, no tarde en ponerme duro de nuevo con todo ese espectáculo.

-A…amo, ¿me…e per…permite ten..er un.. un orga…smo? – dijo entre gemidos casi sin poder hablar sus tartamudeos eran ahogados por sus gemidos pero aun así los oí.

-Vamos córrete.- le dije mientras sacaba la regla y la ponía en su centro.

Y vaya que se corrió, la muy cualquiera lleno mi regla con sus fluidos dejando la madera más suave que un dulce malvavisco.

-¡Oh! Que tragedia, echaste a perder una muy buena regla.- le dije poniendo en frente de su cara sudorosa la regla.

-Discúlpeme amo- susurro sonrojándose y cerrando los ojos.

-Te perdono, lo hiciste bien ahora es tiempo de que te vayas.- le dije sonriendo.

Trato de levantar la ropa del suelo para ponérsela e nuevo e irse pero no la deje.

-Pero ¿por qué te tratas de llevar mi ropa?- le pregunte mientras ponía la regla sobre ella. – Yo la compre es mía, lo tuyo lo traes puesto.

Se miró y luego a mí con gesto suplicante, sonreír al ver eso.

-Mira seré compasivo contigo si quieres puedes quedarte aquí pero tendrás que dormir ahí.- señale un cojín para perros junto a mi cama mientras sonreía.

-Gracias amo compasivo - dijo y bajo la cabeza.

-Vamos ponte eso no quiero que si mi madre llega te vea desnuda.- Dejé que tomara la ropa y se vistiera de nuevo

Me desnude completamente y decidí terminar con mi dureza, una vez que me sentí satisfecho le di mi ripa interior.

-Vísteme con ropa limpia y mis pijamas.- Le ordene mientras me ponía en posición, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer mi cuerpo, me alagaba que no dejara de mirarme.

Esa noche ella durmió junto a mí, tal como un perro fiel, dormí espléndidamente, no recordaba la última vez en la que había disfrutado de ese modo.

El tiempo pasó llevábamos dos largos años con la misma rutina, despertábamos y me vestía, tomaba el desayuno hacia los quehaceres de la mañana, comía, tomaba el té con mis padres terminaba mis deberes, salía con la linda Miku, cenaba junto con mis padres y otros invitados que normalmente eran la familia de Miku junto con ella o algunas veces en fiestas donde era invitada la familia real, y antes de dormir a disfrutar con la bella Neko, como la había nombrado al decirme que había olvidado su nombre.

Las cosas marchaban de lo mejor, le había propuesto matrimonio a la joven Miku el día de mi cumpleaños tal como me lo había sugerido mi madre, a la cual la pequeña Miku acepto con gran cortesía, debía admitir que su nivel de euforia bajaba con medida en la que crece, Kaito se retorció en su veneno, pero pronto descubrió un consuelo inesperado en la hija de un Lord, Meiko, rata sarnosa pensé para mis adentros, pero Meiko era fuerte sabía que ella dominaría en esa relación, Yowane la servidumbre de Miku era la mejor amiga de mi Neko, me gustaba estar informado a cerca de todo lo que concerniese a mi pequeña Neko.

-Neko.-la llame sonriente.- Hoy saldré con mi prometida Miku, ten todo listo para la noche, lo habitual- le dije y ella asintió sin más.

Notaba que no le gustaba que saliese con Miku pero eso no le concernía, además Miku era mi futuro, aunque no negaba que mis sueños comenzaban a atormentar bastante.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Yo enamorado de una plebeya?, ¡Nunca! Afirme para mis adentros y trate de olvidar todo.

Esa noche el sueño volvió a perturbarme.

-¡Neko!, grite mientras la penetrandola de lleno y veía como la desfloraba.

Ella me pedía más, con susurros mientras me decía que me amaba y yo a ella, con una tenue luz ropas muy finas como las que nuca tendrá a menos que yo lo quiera.

Las velas acentuaban el tono de su linda piel, oh, como amaba esa dulce y tersa piel, ponía una fresa en mi boca y apretaba su linda vagina y hacia que con un gemido mordiese la freza y elevara la excitación, demonios que dulce.

-Amo- me despertó su suave voz de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre Neko?- le pregunte soñoliento y un poco enfurruñado por haberme despertado de ese sueño y a la vez agradecido.

-Su madre le espera en el despacho.-dijo mientras me quitaba las sabanas de encima y ayudaba a levantar.

Después de ayudarme a vestir fui donde mi madre. Llegue donde mi madre y los guardias me abrieron de inmediato la puerta.

No había vuelto a entrar a aquel despacho desde que mi padre me anuncio que sería rey, cuando entre me sentí abrumado por los recuerdos, aunque lo recordaba mucho más grande de lo que ahora parecía, claro era un niño de 4 años casi un bebé, era lógico que todo pareciera más grande, los estantes estaban igual que como los recordaban todos situados detrás de un bello escritorio de roble rojo, un par de sillas que hacían juego con este y una silla más grande-la de mi padre- detrás del escritorio una alfombra cubría casi todo el despacho y frente al escritorio de mi padre había una pintura de toda la familia con mi hermana, mi madre, él y yo en el jardín de la casa, todos sonriendo, esa fue una buena época me dije con añoranza, al recordar a mi única amiga, debajo de ese bello cuadro se encontraba una chimenea, de costado se encontraba una ventana que daba al jardín justamente donde estaba el monumento a mi hermana, mi madre estaba sentada en una de las sillas llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?- Le pregunte preocupado por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Tu padre acaba de morir querido Len.- Me dijo tendiéndome las manos para que la abrazase, lo cual hice de inmediato.

Mi padre murió, esas palabras llenaron mi mente y una lágrima brotó de mis ojos.

-Pero eso no es todo mi querido hijo hay algo que nunca te dijimos y es hora de que lo sepas- me dijo mi madre con voz seria, sus ojos eran profundos, como cuando contaba algo doloroso, o al menos para ella desvió la vista y la enfoco en el cuadro.

-Vamos dime madre, que ocurre.-La alenté tomando sus manos.

-Tu hermana no murió.-Me soltó de sopetón.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sentí que mis rodillas fallaron y solo vi un tenue resplandor de la luz del sol reflejada en la ventana se situaba detrás de mi madre.

-Len.-me llamo mi madre pero apenas la pude escuchar

Escuche un golpe y luego todo negro.

* * *

><p>hey bueno esto es todo<p>

espero que me dejen REVIEWS

todos los leere lo juro :P

sin mas que decir me despido ;)

bye bye

n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola personigenos

vaya! ahora si tarde bastante en escribir nuevo cap TwT

me disculpo he estado falta de inspiracion pero bueno

ahora ya termine el primer cap POV Rin (Neko)

es un poco diferente pues Rin aqui es mas callada

espero que les guste ;)

* * *

><p><strong> Demasiado parecido para no ser igual<strong>

**Cap 3 POV Rin (Neko)**

Habían traído a mi amo en brazos algo malo le ocurría, dijeron que me quedara con él y avisara si mejoraba, lo cual hice gustosa, después de estos dos años creo que me había enamorado de mi verdugo, me había convertido en la amante de mi amo, y se sentía tan bien, nunca me había hecho suya como en mis sueños más secretos, pero sabía que ese era un sueño remoto, y pese a todos mis esfuerzos él era de Miku, Yowane me había dicho que día seria la boda, mi amo no veía nada al respecto de eso…

Su voz corto el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Neko.- Susurro con voz cansada.

Me acerque a él un poco y me incline para escucharlo mejor.

-Dile a mi madre que venga.-susurro y cerró los ojos.-Y no demores.

Hice la reverencia de siempre y fui directo a la puerta, sentí un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza por dejar a mi amo solo, sin embargo respire profundo y me arme de valor para salir, salí de la habitación y casi trotando llegue a la habitación de la reina.

-El joven pide que la reina lo visité en su habitación.- Le dije de sopetón al guardia este asintió y me dejo entrar

Hice una reverencia, la reina me hizo un gesto para acercarme lo cual hice a una marcha rápida.

-Su majestad, mi señor desea verle, por fin despertó.-dije tratando de sonar lo más calmada que pude.

La reina se levantó como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual abrieron antes de que ella chocara contra estas, sin dar explicaciones ella podía hacer lo que le plazca yo hubiera dado lo que sea por ese poder, el que te permite no decir lo siento a nadie.

Rechacé ese pensamiento lo más rápido que pude de mi mente pues eso era imposible, plebeya ahora plebeya siempre, una maldición en la cual estaba atrapada. Me quede tan absorta en mis pensamientos que olvide por completo que yacía ahí sin moverme y seguro la reina ya estaba en la habitación de mi amo, me puse en marcha a la habitación de mi amo, las puertas estaban cerradas y todo el mundo fuera, hasta las damas de compañía de la reina, negué con la cabeza, no me dejarían entrar.

Pasaron los minutos, que se me hicieron una eternidad, no comprendía que podía ser tan secreto que solo la reina y mi amo podían saber, suspire sonoramente rindiéndome a que eso sería un secreto más oculto para mí, después de todo mi vida estaba llenos de ellos, yo no podía decir nada de lo que ocurría en el palacio, aunque después de morir mi madre hace un par de meses no tenía ni a quien desearle los buenos días en la mañana. Me quede expectante mientras miraba fijamente esa puerta y mis pensamientos se remontaban a una época un poco más grata, había olvidado la mayor parte de mi infancia, mi madre me dijo que tal vez la muerte de mi padre lo había provocado, la espera era una tortura quería ver a mi amo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las puertas al abrirse y el sonido de los finos zapatos de la reina al caminar fuera de la habitación de mi amo con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué abra ocurrido ahí adentro?

Entré a toda prisa, mi amo estaba muy molesto se le notaba en el rostro, una arruga en su frente se formaba deformando su tan apacigüe rostro.

Él estaba sentado en su escritorio el cual había encargado ase un tiempo atrás declarando que el estudio de su padre era algo sombrío, estaba sentado en su silla mirando la hoja en blanco que tenía enfrente como si fuera la mayor encrucijada de su vida, se veía simplemente apetecible, quería quitarle esa molestia, pero yo no era una puta, así que decidí sentarme en un cojín, el que él había designado que yo dormiría siempre.

-Neko acércate.- susurro sin verme.

Obedecí sin decir nada e hice una reverencia a modo de saludo, mi amo clavo la mirada en mi rostro, algo que disparo un sonrojo en mis mejillas he hizo que mirara el suelo de modo instantáneo. De pronto sentí la yema de los dedos de mi amo sobre mi rostro, algo que solo en mis sueños había experimentado y esto era aún mejor que en ellos.

-Eres hermosa.- susurro con un hilo de voz.

De pronto sentí como me pego a su escritorio asiendo que su cuerpo me mantuviera pegada a esté, no comprendía que pasaba, una arrolladora sensación me corrió por todo el cuero y mis piernas temblaron. El pequeño vestido que mi amo me hacía usar era delgado y podía sentir la erección de mi amo pegada a mi cuerpo.

Mi amo noto que descubrí su erección y sin pleno aviso sentí su mano estamparse contra mi mejilla, sabía que pasaría, no le agradaba que sintiera cosas de más.

Pensé que seguiría frotándose contra mí como normalmente hacia pero se detuvo, repentinamente se detuvo y regreso a la cama como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso ya no era lo bastante buena para él?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me trague, simplemente mire como mi amo se recostaba en la cama cerraba los ojos y caía en un sueño profundo, creo que no se sentía bien, yo ahora tampoco, arrastre el cojín hasta estar junto a la cama de mi amo y me recosté, dormiría un buen rato antes de la hora del té.

Me desperté sudando y exaltada de mi sueño, más que sueño de una pesadilla, era de noche, mi amo no estaba en su cama.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?

Me pregunte sin recibir ninguna respuesta, había olvidado anunciar la hora del té y la cena me castigarían severamente hoy, suspire sobando mi trasero al recordad la última vez que ocurrió eso, el castigo fue arduo y aunque no podría negar que me gustó, fue doloroso.

Me levante con pesadumbre de mi "cama", reacomode mi vestuario como pude y me dirigí a la cocina, si alguien podía decirme cuanto dormí ese podía ser Rei.

-Rin, llegas tarde para la cena ¿qué ocurrió?- me saludo Rei sirviendo mi plato de comida.

-Hola Rei, me quede dormida, supongo que estaba más cansada de lo que creí, espero que mi amo no esté molesto.-le dije un poco avergonzada.

Rei era como el hermano que nunca tuve, tenía una hermana gemela Rui, nunca logre entablar una amistad con ella era algo fría pero aun así éramos como familia pues ellos tampoco tenían padres, Rei me había adoptado como su hermana después del fallecimiento de mi madre, pero mi amo había decidido que dormiría con el de ahora en adelante, por lo cual Rei sintió que su ayuda era algo absurda.

-Bueno Rin, si ya vas tarde apúrate pues ase 30 minutos le serví su comida a el príncipe.-me advirtió Rei.

Comí a toda prisa, agradecí el delicioso platillo y salí corriendo a la habitación de mi amo, él ya estaba ahí.

-Neko mi pijama.- dijo mientras se ponía en posición.

Corrí al armario por su pijama, cuando regrese él ya estaba desnudo en la misma posición, deslice las prendas en él.

-Perdone lo de hoy en la tarde amo, no sé qué ocurrió.- dije mirando el suelo lista para sentir el primer golpe, sin embargo este nunca llegó.

-Descuida Neko luego hablaremos de ello es hora de dormir.- Dijo ya en su cama metiendo los pies debajo de las sabanas.

-De acuerdo amo.- Susurre y me dirigí a mi cojín nuevamente, sabiendo que mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

Apague toda luz que pudo haber y me desplome, el llanto broto de mi aunque lo trate de detener este me venció, sollozos me vencían cada segundo sin dejarme respirar, mi amo se había hartado de mí, yo ahora no le servía, solo era una más del montón, pronto se casaría con Miku y yo ya no sería útil para él, mi cuento de hadas había terminado.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo por ahora :3 lo se!<p>

demasiado poco para lo mucho que tarde TwT

pero en fin :/ qué más hare?

jajaja espero no demorar tanto con el proximo capo

disculpen si salto periodos de tiempos muy largos pero los

considero poco relevantes con la historia y demasiado rutinarios -w-

de cualquier modo dejen REVIEWS! estare en contacto

gracias a _Yuna_ y _bicho1000_ por seguir la historia

y a todos los demas timidos me despido hasta pronto

bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos :D

perdonene la demora, es que a pesar de estar ya

de vaga en mi casa (wuju!) XD aun tengo cosas que hacer u.u!

pfff jajaja pero me he tratado de dar tiempo de escribir :9

y pues aqui esta el 4 cap °(u)° espero que entiendan un poco más

con esto se que el tiempo es confuzo es que me salto lo que

podria ser tedisos y trato de meter lo que de mas claridad al fic -w-

(ya lo habia dicho antes... xD) es k a mi me aburren esos periodos :3

en fin ya me dejo de palabrerias (blablabla) y les dejo el fic :)

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado parecidos para no ser igual<strong>

**Cap 4 POV Len**

Ya estaba listo para dormir, caer en un sueño profundo y no despertar, pero simplemente mis ojos no se cerraron, no podía dormir, había pasado todo el día meditando acerca de lo que había pasado con mi madre.

*Flash Back*

-Salgan todos.-ordenó mi madre con seriedad, todos salieron de inmediato sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?.-le pregunte sin rodeos una vez que todos estuvieron fuera.

-Tú la conoces, está más cerca de lo que crees querido hijo.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Cerré los ojos y trate de visualizar a todas las princesas que había visto en mi vida pero ninguna se parecía a mi hermana a esa pequeña niña con esa sonrisa que me despedía mientras me llevaban lejos de ella.

-No sé de qué hablas.-Negué con la cabeza algo confundido.

-Nosotros dijimos que tu plebeya dijera que no recordara su nombre para que tú la nombraras, pues tú al escuchar su verdadero nombre sabrías quien era siempre de hablamos de Rin.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver madre?

Mi madre solo lograba mesclar más las cosas en mi cabeza, sí era verdad que yo conocía el nombre de mi hermana, Rin era su nombre pero nadie hablaba de ella, y ¿qué tiene que yo nombrara a mi plebeya? Ella dijo que no recordaba su nombre, a menos que si lo recordara.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de mi Neko?.- Le pregunte mientras me levante y comencé a caminar estar sentado me volvía loco

-Rin.-dijo mientras me veía andar de un lado a otro.

-¿Rin? Pero ella no es mi Rin, ¿Cierto?.

Un silencio que me caló hasta los huesos se hizo en la habitación, no eso no podía ser verdad, estaba abusando de mi hermana hasta todavía ayer en la noche, apreté el puente de mi nariz me costaba respirar, me dirigí a mi escritorio y me senté en la silla, eso siempre me hacía pensar con claridad.

-Neko se llama Rin, es mi Rin, mi hermana.-dije con las manos en mi cabello tratando de aclarar mi mente.

-Sí hijo.- Dijo mi madre con una serenidad impresionante.-No te dijimos nada porque no la tratarías como lo que es.- dijo con una frialdad que ni yo podía soportar.

-Es una princesa.-dije apretando los dientes para no estallar.

-Ahora no.

La sangre me hervía en las venas, no sabía porque razón, simplemente sentí como la sangre corría por mis venas por cada una de ellas, gritaría si no se iba de inmediato.

-Me retirare estás molesto.- Dijo serena y salió por la puerta, siempre supo cómo me sentía me conocía perfectamente.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente comenzaba a molestarme de nuevo, decidí pensar mejor en mi hermana y me pregunte si estaba perdonado por lo del pasado, digo no puede ser pecado si tu ni siquiera sabes que es tu hermana, me sentía miserable, había hecho que mi hermana perdiera la virginidad casi por completo con objetos diversos, la había azotado, castigado y excitado a más no poder, me sentía un puto bastardo.

Mi mente se cundió de imágenes de Rin excitada y yo cogiéndola por el culo con una regla, una varilla, una cuchara y todos aquellos objetos que había introducido por su pequeño ano, si antes me sentía asqueado por fantasear con una plebeya ahora me sentía aún más asqueado por fantasear con mi propia hermana, Rin no era fea podía asegurar que era lo opuesto, tenía un culito levantado, un par de senos no muy grandes ni tan pequeños eran simplemente perfectos, como dos naranjas coronadas con dos pequeñas cerezas, sus pezones, esos que me desquiciaban, tenía una pequeña vaginita que aunque no la había probado podía casi asegurar que era deliciosa y apretadita, tenía un vientre plano y bien formado, unos labios carnosos y llenos…

Me detuve súbitamente esos pensamientos al darme cuenta que mi erección comenzaba apretarme contra el pantalón de la pijama, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que apenas había notado mi mano que acariciaba mi erección arriba del pantalón, debía dejar de fantasearla, era mi hermana por todos los cielos, me regañe mentalmente por estar fantaseando de nuevo con ella.

Unos sollozos despertaron mi atención provenían de un lado de la cama, Rin, el nombre de mi hermana invadió mi mente, me asome cuidadosamente de donde provenían aquellos sollozos y la vi con los ojos cerrados, parecía algo triste, hubiera dado todo por consolarla sin embargo me obligue a volver a la cama.

Mire el techo no se durante cuánto tiempo, la claridad cundió el cuarto, pase horas mirando el techo sin moverme, sentía los brazos, las piernas y los parpados pesados, tenía sueño pero no podía dormir.

De pronto Rin se levantó y salió de la habitación, pronto regresaría a despertarme para el desayuno, estaba casi seguro, suspire, cerré los ojos y me sumergí en un denso sueño.

Me encontré en una habitación obscura, no podía ver nada, de pronto una luz algo suave apareció a lo lejos, trate de alcanzarla, sentí que caía.

-Amo.-susurro asustada Rin.

-R… Neko.- tartamudee un poco al verla estaba sudando y sentía la pesadez de mi cuerpo.-¿Qué paso?.

-Perdóneme, usted estaba gritando.-susurro aun con su faces perplejas.

Asentí y me puse de pie tratando de disimular despreocupación, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y parecía que le daría un ataque mi corazón, pero simplemente mire al frente con frialdad.

-Mi ropa.-dije con sequedad y me puse en la posición de siempre.

Rin pareció reaccionar con esas palabras, corrió a mi armario, saco mi ropa, me ayudo a vestir y fui directo al comedor, mi madre ya estaba ahí, me senté en mi silla y comenzaron a servir el desayuno.

-Llegas tarde hijo.-menciono mi madre mientras se preparaba para empezar a comer.

-Tuve un pequeño percance eso es todo madre.

Me impresionó la frialdad de mi madre al ignorar a mi hermana que corría de un lado al otro para servirnos, ella no merecía eso, merecía sentarse con nosotros y comer como es debido.

El desayuno como de costumbre fue en silencio con pocos comentarios sobre el clima y otras personas, como Miku, estaba seguro que me casaría con ella pero no tenía idea de cuándo o dónde seria yo no me quería casar con ella punto, pero era algo decidido no por mí sino por ellos.

El día pasó mi lento, o al menos a mi parecer, el cansancio se había vuelto insoportable, pero lo prefería, llegaría a la cama cerraría los ojos y me sumergiría en un sueño algo irreal, ficticio, algo que me alejaba de esta absurda y patética realidad en la que me habían metido.

Rin desapareció mientras yo tomaba mis clases normalmente ella las tomaba conmigo, aunque no parecía sabía que ella tomaba notas, la había descubierto un par de veces con hojas escritas con apuntes, a veces mejores que los míos, nunca le dije nada pues se me hacía divertido, pero hoy me preocupe, algo que no había sentido nunca.

Era un sentimiento sumamente ajeno a mí, y a pesar de eso tan familiar, en la cena la vi de nuevo con un sirviente de la cocina, unos celos me inundaron no podía explicarlo, ese pinche de la cocina le sonreía y el a ella, ella lo abrazo desapareció en la cocina mientras él se dirigió a mí para retirar mi plato, un sentimiento de querer golpearlo me invadió, pero ¿cómo podía explicarlo? Decidí solo irme de ahí.

Llegue a mi habitación y simplemente decidí por primera vez después de mucho tiempo cambiarme yo no esperaría por Rin, estaba sumamente arto de estos sentimientos por hoy.

Tome mi Pijama me la puse y me metí en la cama, frustrado, cansado y sobre todo celoso de ese plebeyo, tendría que saber cuál era su nombre, tendría que aniquilarlo y a pesar de que creí estar más despierto que antes, con esos pensamientos caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo por ahora -w-<p>

se que es corto pero se me va la inspiracion prometo que el lemon

sera espectacular ;) siento los horrores ortograficos que encuentren :S

es que normalmente los hago tarde u.u y me me voy pero pues

se entiende se entiende xDDD jajaja de nuevo doy gracias por los

reviews a _Yuna, bicho1000 _y a_ ArikelDelaRosa los lei todo y pss espero_

_que les gustara este cap sigo diciendo dejen REVIEWS! y pues eso es todo_

_me despido! bye! bye! n.n_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos

pfff tarde mucho con este cap me disculpo lo escribi lo bore y lo reescribi y luego el lemon

simplemente no se me dio pero espero que les guste fue escrito en su mayoria por mi esposo :D

siento que esta bastante bien los lemons seran mas seguidos disfruten de este cap (:

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado parecidos para no ser igual<strong>

**Cap. 5 POV Len**

-Hazme tuya.- Me susurro al oído mientras se desnudaba frente a mis ojos.-Yo sé que lo deseas.

Mi hermana estaba de pie frente a mí con los ojos llenos de excitación, mientras mordía levemente su grande y rosado labio, sentía la erección que crecía en mi pantalón, sentía que no resistiría más el pantalón me molestaba sentía que me ahorcaba, Rin camino lentamente hacia mí sonriendo provocativamente.

-No te resistas.-Susurro lo suficientemente cerca para provocarme.

Di un gemido al escuchar esa voz tan seductora, era tanta la excitación que tuve que cerrar los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir ya estaba completamente desnudo y con Rin encima de mí besando mi cuello lentamente, pasando su dulce lengua por mi cuello haciendo que me excitara, besándolo y acariciando mi pecho.

Su fiereza era sublime, se veía exquisita seduciéndome, de pronto sentí su húmedo coño rosar con mi sexo y lo desee más que nunca.

-Me torturas hermana.-dije gimiendo y todo mi mundo se detuvo.

Pude notar el rostro horrorizado de Rin mirándome a los ojos, hasta que caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, no pude evitarlo solo se me había salido.

-Hermana.- susurro sombríamente mientras se alejaba.

Todo quedaba en una profunda y silenciosa obscuridad, yo miraba tratando de encontrar la salida la cual no había, de pronto escuche la voz de Miku diciendo, "Si quiero".

De pronto aparecí frente al altar junto a Miku, el lugar era nebuloso, podía notar caras conocidas y algunas que podría haber jurado que vi en el transcurso de mi vida, sin embargo no reconocía del todo, Miku estaba vestida en un vestido blanco que la hacía lucir como un ángel, yo llevaba un traje negro a la medida, no sabía cuándo me lo había puesto solo sabía que ya lo tenía, el papa llamo me atención diciendo unas palabras que no pude oír, mis oídos me zumbaban.

-Len.-Escuche la voz de mi madre llamándome.

Luego la de Miku, la de su padre, la del papa, todos decían mi nombre yo solo veía sus rostros que se comenzaban a tornar de una amable sonrisa a un rostro severo y molesto. Tuve la necesidad de correr y lo hice, corrí lejos de ahí muy rápido, pude ver el rostro afligido de mi madre mientras me alejaba, y la desaprobación de todo cuanto invitado estaba reunido ahí.

Desperté agitado en medio de la penumbra, mi corazón estaba como en una carrera, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido pero sabía que no era mucho, no había salido el sol siquiera, tome las sabanas y las hice a un lado, tenía mucho calor, pude vislumbrar a Rin que dormía en su cojín tenía un ritmo de respiración acompasado y trate de seguirlo para calmar un poco mi corazón.

No podía entender como lo que antes eran sueños placenteros ahora se convertía en una pesadilla que me atormentaba por las noches, mi boda algo que se me hacía algo tan común como que cada año festejara mi cumpleaños se había transformado en algo aterrador.

Pensé mucho sobre eso en la noche, y no sé cómo logre conciliar el sueño de nuevo y me sumergí en un estupor propio de las drogas.

-Amo su desayuno está servido.-Dijo Rin sacándome de mi estupor.

Me levante enseguida, me sentía bien aunque sabía que había dormido menos de lo necesario me sentía con energías, me vistió Rin como de costumbre y fui donde mi desayuno ya estaba esperándome.

Rin se veía esplendida el día de hoy por alguna razón no dejaba de sonreír a todo aquel que pasaba, no saber la razón me molestaba un poco pero lo deje pasar, me hacía sentir feliz.

-Mañana vendrá la princesa Miku.- anuncio mi madre mientras comía.

-Pensé que no la vería hasta el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Se adelantaron las cosas, quiere tu opinión acerca de asuntos prenupciales.

-No quiero verla.-Dije molesto mientras me levantaba súbitamente de la mesa.

-Ya está decidido no es que quieras o no.-Dijo mi madre con serenidad mientras me veía enfurecer.

-Me iré a mi cuarto no quiero que me molesten, VAMOS NEKO.-dije sin mirar a nadie mientras me marchaba del comedor.

Genial principio del día y ya llevaba una pelea con mi madre, sabía que mi decisión de irme de ahí ayudaría para que los ánimos se bajaran un poco, al menos de mi parte pues sabía que podía ponerse peor.

Entramos a mi habitación y Rin cerró la puerta después de haber entrado, tenía tanta frustración que decidí enfocarme en algo más, fue cuando me enfoque en lo que llevaba puesto mi hermana.

Tenía puesto una pequeña falda negra que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla con un corsé dejando ver más sus pechos de una forma que hacía que me pusiera duro.

Había pasado más de 2 años esperando a este preciso momento, había soportado las ansias de cogerla por ya mucho tiempo, mis sueños eran una tortura, pero seamos realistas todavía no estaba madurita ni yo.

Me toque encima del pantalón donde se podía notar una pequeña protuberancia, mi pene se había puesto realmente duro al recordar ese día cuando descubrir que me gustaba mi hermana, ahora agradecía el hecho de que nos separaran, yo nunca recibía órdenes y me encantaba como ella me obedecía, ella ni me recordaba, si no hay memoria, no hay recuerdos y sin recuerdos, no hay hermanos.

Pretendía que esa pesadilla se volviera un cuento de hadas, donde yo sería el generoso y piadoso amo.

-Neko acércate.-susurre mientras sonreía un poco.

-Si amo.-dijo mientras caminaba y se detenía frente de mí.

-Desnúdate.-le ordene sonriendo con malicia

-Pero..amo ...

-Te dije que te desnudaras, acaso piensas desobedecerme para castigarte como antes? -le hable en tono enfatizaste-

-N...no amo, como usted ordene

Mi Neko dio un par de pasos atrás para comenzar a seguir su orden. Lentamente empezó desanudando su ropa frente a mí, comenzando por el pequeño moño que tenía hecho al cuello, y siguiendo con los nudos que estaban en su corsé. Al momento en que su hermoso cuerpo comenzaba a mostrarse ante mí, mi excitación se elevó casi de golpe, verla así solo para mí, poder observar cada detalle de su cuerpo y de idear tantas formas de gozarla, eran las únicas cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza en el momento. Lo siguiente fue su falda oscura, la dejo caer justo a un lado de ella, quedando solamente en su ropa interior, luciéndome su brasier y su liguero , ambos de un color blanco que hacia resaltar lo hermosa que era su piel, y que combinados con el sonrojo de su cara, hacían que cualquiera deseara hacerla suya en el momento, pero no sería lo que yo haría, estaba tan frustrado por lo que dijo mi madre que lo único que quería era distraerme de todo, y que mejor distracción, que al fin acabar con esos sueños de casi a diario donde la cogía a mi antojo.

-¿Esta bien así amo? ¿Desea algo más? -se acercó un poco a mí, lo suficiente como para poder tocarla-

-Mucho mejor, ahora ven aquí

Cuando la tuve lo suficientemente cerca de mí, comencé a tocarla por encima de su brasier, apretándolos fuertemente y moviéndolos en círculos. Se sentía muy bien, poder al fin cumplir mis sueños, estaba a nada de hacerla mía como yo quisiera, y aunque en algunos momentos mi conciencia me decía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no estaba nada bien, bastaba el mínimo roce de su piel con mis manos para omitir esas ideas, si, era mi hermana, y si, estaba mal que lo hiciera, pero si ella no lo sabía, no había porque temer, además, ya había esperado demasiado tiempo por esto y no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

-¿Qué te parece Neko?

-Amo, se siente bien, ¿quiere que traiga algo para que lo use en mí?

-Esta vez no Neko...no ahora, lo que quiero es que te gires

-S..si amo, como usted ordene

Se separó un poco de mi para girarse y quedar exactamente de espaldas a mí, mientras yo me sentaba en mi cama. Metí mis manos por debajo de su brasier, mientras que con mi boca desabrochaba el mismo lentamente...ver y sentir sus pechos desnudos no era algo que no hubiera hecho ya, pero por alguna razón esta ocasión se sentía cien veces mejor que las demás. Comencé de nuevo a jugar con sus pechos, tomando sus pezones y tirando de ellos con mis dedos, escuchando como en ratos un gemido leve escapaba de sus labios y como hacía que se arqueara un poco. Pase mi lengua por su columna bajando hasta donde se encontraba su ropa interior. Le indique que se inclinara hasta tocar la punta de sus pies, lo que asintió solo con la cabeza, y ahí estaba de nuevo, su hermoso coño algo húmedo ahora, todo para mi deleite personal y lista para someterse a mis caprichos. Le ordene que se abriera bien de sus piernas para poder tener acceso a mis anchas, y cuando lo vi hecho, pase mi lengua por su culo, lamiendo un poco cada uno, para luego pasarme a su coño. Comencé lamiéndoselo por encima de su ropa, saboreando toda su humedad y haciéndola retorcerse de placer, pero luego por impulso cerro sus piernas.

-No dije que podías cerrar las piernas aun

Me acomode de forma que mis piernas quedaran justo entre las suyas y luego la forcé a que las abriera de nuevo.

-Que ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo, si no quieres ser castigada severamente- le dije mientras de nuevo comenzaba a lamer su coño que ahora estaba más mojado aun, pero apenas le di unas lamidas, se cerró de nuevo al instante.

En mi habitación solo se escuchó un ruido al momento que lo hizo.

-Te he dicho que no lo hagas de nuevo- le grite dándole un golpe en el trasero con la palma abierta, tan fuerte que le quedo de un color rojo carmesí.

-Pero amo...

-¡Calla! -y la interrumpí dándole otro golpe más ahora del otro lado- más vale que dejes de replicarle a tu amo si no quieres salir de verdad lastimada

-Como usted diga amo -volteo a ver el suelo totalmente sonrojada

-Así me gusta, ahora, desnúdame

Cuando le dije esto, su cara se tornó totalmente roja, no era algo que no hiciéramos cotidianamente pero la ocasión era diferente, pero siendo que era una orden, no le quedó más que obedecer. Se giró quedando de frente a mí y se inclinó un poco para desabotonar mi chaleco y camisa lentamente, y dejando a mí vista sus pechos, que aun sin tocarlos estaba seguro de lo duros que estaban por la excitación. Arrojo mi camisa a un lado de mi cama y luego se agacho otro poco para desabotonar mis pantalones. Todo iba bien, hasta que...

-¡Amo! su...

-¿Te gusta no? -le decía mientras no dejaba de ver lo enorme y duro que se había puesto mi pene, y con razón-

-Yo...yo...

-Como muestra de mi enorme gratitud dejare que lo pruebes Neko, así que hazlo ahora

-Pero...

-¡Ahora dije!

No lo dude, y al momento en que se quedó inmóvil, la tome de la cabeza y la acerque hasta mi pene dejándola a nada de meterlo en su boca.

-Ahora, hazlo Neko- le indique jalando de nuevo su nuca contra mí.

Su cara no me engañaba, quizá dudaba en hacerlo, pero la excitación comenzaba a hacerse presente en ella. Empezó lamiéndolo primero con su lengua desde abajo, usando su mano para masturbarme un poco mientras lo hacía y con la otra masajeando mis testículos un poco.

-Así Neko, sigue más rápido- era lo único que salía de mi boca.

Luego lo hizo aún más fuerte, dejo las simples lamidas para metérselo en su boca tanto como pudo y seguir masturbándome con sus manos, se sentía tan bien, diría que en mis sueños ya lo había hecho, pero sentirlo ahora y no dentro de un simple sueño lo superaba con creces. Su cara me lo decía, al igual que su coño, que dejaba ver toda la excitación que salía de ella y bajaba a través de sus piernas.

-Bien Neko, ahora gírate y siéntate sobre mi pene

-Pero amo, eso…-Tartamudeo viéndome perpleja, tendría mucho que aprender.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso, es una orden! o demonios ven aquí

Me desespere por el hecho de que actuara tan inocente, si ella bien sabía que deseaba que yo la cogiera, y obviamente yo igual, el momento había llegado y al fin se lo haría, así que no había tiempo para arrepentirse. La tome por ambos brazos y la hice girar quedando espaldas a mí, y luego la jale para hacer que quedara sobre mis piernas, un poco más abajo de mi pene, se sentía la humedad que corría en ella, y los enormes espasmos que sentía en su coño llegaban hasta mi pene, haciéndome notar que estaba lista para que la penetrara.

-Neko, en este momento reclamare de ti lo que es mío-, fueron las últimas palabras que dije antes de tomarla y comenzar a penetrarla.

Lentamente sentí como su coño, aun estando empapado, se sentía totalmente apretado, pero por Dios, aun cuando solo la punta de mi pene había entrado, casi termine corriéndome dentro de ella, pero de algún modo logre resistirme para seguir cogiéndola por otro rato más. En una de las veces que mi pene entro casi completo sentí que había alcanzado una zona que, recordando cuando mi padre hablo de esto conmigo hace un año, sabía que solo significaba una cosa...era su primera vez. Pero, siendo esto así, no pensaba contenerme de todos modos, si esta seria nuestra primera vez, haría que nunca la olvidara.

La tome de los pechos apretándolos ambos fuerte para tener donde apoyarme, y así comencé a penetrarla duro, cada que me salía de ella lo hacía hasta llegar a la punta de mi pene, y al entrar lo hacía hasta que estuviera totalmente dentro de ella y de una sola estocada, mientras que al mismo ritmo que la penetraba, pasaba mi lengua a través de su cuello, y haciéndola que girara un poco su cabeza, la bese en los labios, para luego hacer que nuestras lenguas se encontraran. Así seguimos un rato, yo cogiéndola como si no hubiera mañana, y ella, luego de algunos pequeños gritos, lanzando semejantes gemidos de sus labios, pero en un instante, algo me hizo detenerme por unos segundos, su virginidad ya era mía. Ella solo lanzo un gemido bastante fuerte, pero luego la silencie tapando su boca con una de mis manos. Deje que experimentara la sensación de haber dejado de ser una primeriza por unos segundos, pero luego me salí de ella y me puse de pie, mirando su expresión. Su cara se había puesto de un rojo sin igual, y su coño dejaba ver más humedad saliendo de ella, aún más que en las otras ocasiones.

-Amo, le ruego no se detenga por favor, si me quedo así siento que me volveré loca, así que...

No deje que terminara de elaborar su petición, que, siendo honesto, quien pensaría en detenerse en ese momento.

-Te complaceré pero antes comprobare algo.- Metí un par de dedos en su coño y lo sentí aun mojado, tenía una hermana muy puta y me encantaba.

Lo que hice fue poner una mano en su boca para silenciarla de nuevo, y luego la coloque en 4, como hacían con las putas, apoyando sus manos en mi cama para luego seguir cogiéndola. Cuando ya estuvo en su posición me pegue a ella de nuevo, y metí mi pene de un solo movimiento dentro de ella, y deje que sintiera lo duro que estaba sin moverme por unos instantes, sabía que le gustaría, luego me recargue sobre su espalda, y con mi mano izquierda tomaba uno de sus pechos, para con la mano derecha rodear su cintura y masajear su clítoris con mis dedos. Así de nuevo comencé a moverme dentro de ella una y otra vez, no sin desatender a sus pechos y su clítoris. Neko no resistió más y comenzó a gritar de la excitación, pero esta vez no la callé, y deje que gimiera tanto como quisiera. Estaba ya a mi limite, mi cuerpo me decía que era el momento y que estaba a nada de acabar, y ella igual.

-Amo, no resisto más, si sigue creo que terminare corriéndome en usted-dijo sin aliento y forzando las palabras.

Pero no hice caso a lo que me dijo, si así seria, terminaríamos juntos de hacerlo, uno sobre el otro, así que acelere las cosas un poco. Me levante ligeramente para poder tomarla con ambas manos de su cintura y hacérselo más fuerte y rápido para acabar pronto con esto.

Neko no paraba de gritar y gemir, ya estaba también a su límite, y de pronto una frase que pronuncio hizo que todo terminara al instante.

-¡Amo..!.-grito sin parecer cuerda.

Sentí como su coño me forzaba a salirme, mi pene estallo de excitación sobre ella, mientras que su cuerpo terminaba corriéndose sobre mí y sobre ella misma también.

Lo había hecho, al fin mi fantasía de hacerla mía se había cumplido, y mejor aún, había logrado ser su primera vez, y darle el primer orgasmo de su vida al mismo tiempo. Cuando al fin término, Neko no pudo más y calló de cansancio sobre la orilla de mi cama, y yo a un costado suyo, ambos estábamos empapados del pudor del momento, y lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestros alientos que solo hacían notar cuan agotados estábamos. El silencio comenzó a llenar la habitación poco a poco, pero Neko lo interrumpió.

-Amo, gracias...

-Que te quede claro Neko, que a partir de ahora, tu eres solamente mía, y de nadie más -Le dije susurrándole en el oído, y luego dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla-

-Amo, yo siempre he sido y seré solamente de usted

Sonreí con satisfacción era mía completamente. No pude pensar en ella como mi hermana durante toda la mañana, ella no era mi hermana, solo la estúpida sangre era la que me contradecía, pero pronto seria rey y ni la estupidez como la sangre me vencerá, la boda con Miku queda cancelada.

-Len.- Escuche la voz de mi madre detrás de la puerta algo molesta.

* * *

><p>bueno eso es todo por ahora ;) espero que les gustara :P<p>

muchas gracias por los Reviews los lei todos

espero que sigan posteando no tengo tiempo es tardeson

jejeje me despido! un besooo bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos!

bueno hoy si escribi xD jeje pero no hay lemon

pero proximamente ;) no desesperen

gracias por los Reviews me alegra que les gustara

el lemon :B bueno la historia sigue aqui se las dejo

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado parecido para no ser igual<strong>

**Cap 6 POV Len**

Me cubrí y ordene ir a Neko al baño con su ropa lo cual hizo lo más rápido que pudo justo cuando ella cerraba las puertas del baño se abrieron las principales.

-Len, hijo no quiero que peleemos más.-dijo mi madre en un tono reconciliador

-Yo tampoco madre.-dije en tono seco cubriéndome con las sabanas hasta la cabeza como un niño pequeño.

-Vamos hijo.

De pronto sentí un jaloneo en las sabanas para obligar a descubrirme.

-Madre me duele la cabeza es por la luz por favor.

Desistió el jaloneo y suspire aliviado, no dejaría que mi madre me viera desnudo.

-Mira Len , solo quiero tu felicidad como lo quería tu padre, sé que hemos estado separados desde que te dije la verdad acerca de tu hermana pero tienes que entender que fue algo que tuvimos que hacer, no fue algo que quisiéramos hacer, todos tiene un lugar y el de ella ahora es…

Durante todo su dialogo mi corazón se aceleró, no sabía qué hacer si seguía se descubriría todo, así que me destape hasta el pecho y mire con a mi madre con la súplica labrada en los ojos para que se detuviera algo que entendió después de un rato, gracias a dios no termino la frase.

-Madre por favor no quiero hablar de ella, sabes lo mucho que me duele, solo necesito procesarlo, y madre cancela la boda no me casare con la princesa Miku.-dije serio y me oculte de nuevo.

Espere un momento, y entonces apareció, la furia de mi madre se hizo escuchar despotrico como nunca, sabía que le molestaría pero después de eso no sería su esposo, mi corazón era de mi hermosa hermana y ella a pesar de su belleza no era para mí.

-No lo harás Len, te casaras con esa dulce princesa como quería tu padre.-sentencio y salió de mi habitación.

Escuche que mi hermana tocaba desde el baño.

-Pasa Neko.

-Gracias amo.

Me descubrí y le sonreí, ella camino hacia mí ya con su provocativa ropa puesta, aunque se veía mejor sin ella no le quedaba mal, se sentó en el suelo y me miro expectante.

-Amo, ¿Le gustaría algo más?.-dijo sonrojada.

Demonios acabábamos de terminar y ese ligero carmesí en sus mejillas con ese atuendo me ponía caliente de nuevo, mi erección revivía y cerré los ojos, tenía que salir y no podía hacer si estaba así, me concentré e hice que bajara de nuevo.

-No Neko solo vísteme.-le ordene y me puse en posición

Me vistió y salí de prisa de ahí, Rin me seguía casi trotando pues no podía seguir mi ritmo, tendría que hablar con Miku de lo que pasaba, para que empezará a aceptar ofertas de matrimonio como la de Kaito, el cual nunca dejaría de echarme en cara que se quedó con el mayor trofeo, cosa que no me importaba en lo más mínimo en estos momentos mi trofeo era el estar con Rin.

Me subí a mi caballo no quería compañía.

-Aguarda aquí Neko yo vendré más tarde, da el aviso a mi madre de que fui al palacio de la princesa Miku y que tal vez no vuelva para la cena.

"Te amo" articule solo para ella sonreí y le di una patada al caballo para que anduviera, Rin se quedó plasmada ahí como una estatua sonrojándose, es tan linda pensé para mis adentros y no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara, si la amaba, siempre la ame desde pequeños la amaba como mi hermana cuando crecimos aun la amaba, aunque siempre me quede con la imagen de esa pequeña niña un poco difusa en mis recuerdos. No sabía que haría al llegar ahí, espero aguantar la furia de los padres de la princesa, pues creo que los ofenderé un poco, bueno lo hare bastante, espero no causar una guerra.

Con esos pensamientos salí de mi reino, temiendo un problema o algo aun peor una guerra, entre al de la familia Hatsune, esperemos que la suerte me acompañe en esta travesía. Con esa avalancha de emociones llegue hasta el palacio de los Hatsune, el pánico me embargaba cuando baje del caballo mientras me anunciaban.

-Espere en la sala joven Kagamine la princesas Miku vendrá en un momento.

-Gracias.

Tome asiento en uno de los grandes sofás y me puse cómodo, pronto se aparecieron un ejército de sirvientes ofreciendo mil cosas, a las cual solo acepte un vaso de agua.

-¡Len!.

Se escuchó el grito a lo lejos, me levanté para verla y se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Hola Miku.-Dije abrazándola sonriendo un poco.

Su euforia era algo que la caracterizaba mucho, y en mi producía un sentimiento sobre protector, como si tuviera que evitar que algo le pasara a toda costa, creo que este sentimiento lo desarrolle después de perder a Rin.

-Len pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que nos veríamos hasta mañana en tu palacio.

-Sí así es Miku.-Susurre temiendo romper su corazón.

Una pequeña arruga de preocupación se dibujó en su pequeña frente elevando mi temor. Me senté en el sofá de nuevo y ella se sentó en mis piernas mirando mis ojos, tratando de descifrar algo.

-Miku, vine a decirte que la boda se cancela no creo que sea lo mejor ni para ti ni para mí, espero que lo comprendas.-Dije todo esto atropellando las palabras mientras pegaba su rostro a mi pecho abrazándola, no quería que llorase, sin embargo lo hizo, sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi pecho mientras sus bracitos me apretaban más hacia ella.

-¿Por qué?.-Susurro contra mi pecho sollozando.- ¿Fue acaso por ser más pequeña?, soy pequeña pero se ser mujer.

Me espeto en la cara aun sollozando, sus sollozos iban en aumento mientras miraba mis ojos para obtener aquella respuesta que mis labios no pronunciaban, y de un momento a otro estampo sus labios contra los míos, metió su dulce lengua en mi boca pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido por la sorpresa como para contestarle ese beso.

-Miku no es eso.-dije cunado saco su lengua de mi boca, tome su cabeza para que me mirara y no intentara abordarme de nuevo con un beso.

-En ese caso ¿Qué?.-pregunto mientras un mar de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Me gusta alguien más, la amo y no quiero casarme contigo si no te amo.

Dije la verdad, pura seca y cruel, el rostro de Miku estaba desencajado, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, pero no le iba a mentir, no a estas alturas.

-De acuerdo.-Susurro y bajo de mis piernas levantándose y apartándose de mí, tome su muñeca, me dirigió una mirada mortífera la cual me dejo en claro que no quería que la tocara, toda alegría se había marchado de esa pequeña niña y era todo mi culpa, su corazón estaba roto, lo único que no quería lo conseguí.

-¿Le dirás a tus padre o prefieres que yo lo haga?- se lo debía después de causarle aquel dolor.

-Lo are yo, vete por favor.-susurro mientras se iba.

Tome mis cosas y con la misma me marche, mi caballo estaba pastando no muy lejos pero tardaron un poco en dármelo, esos minutos fuera del palacio de los Hatsune se me hicieron una eternidad, había roto el corazón de la princesa más querida de todo el reino, seguro me odiarían, igualmente sabía que Kaito pondría el dedo sobre la llaga cada que pudiera, para señalar mi poca hombría y hacer que la princesa me odiara más.

-Aquí tiene.

Monte a mi caballo y me fui lejos de ahí lo más rápido que pude, estaba ya obscuro pero no me importo necesitaba estar solo. No iría directo al palacio tenía que poner en orden mis pensamientos y analizarlos sabía que esto estaba mal pero ya lo había hecho no había vuelta atrás, además yo amaba a Rin sin importar que fuese mi hermana o no, me encantaba y no me debía arrepentir, ella seria mía por siempre.

Cuando por fin me sentí calmado y seguro para decirle a mi madre me dirigí al palacio, llegue y todos me recibieron como de costumbre, pero hoy no estaba de humor así que los aleje a todos de ahí.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?.

-En el despacho.-susurraron variadas voces pero no me detuve a mirarlos solo me dirigí al despacho.

-Madre, ya hable con Miku la boda está cancelada.- anuncie apenas abrieron las puertas caminado hacia ella con mucha seguridad casi hasta que pude recargar mis nudillos en el escritorio de una forma retadora.

Mi madre estaba sentada en el escritorio de mi padre con una carta en la mano parecía ser de la familia Hatsune, me miro con ira. Ella ya lo sabía.

-Siéntate Len.

-No gracias.- negué con la cabeza asustado, nunca la había visto de ese modo.

-No te pregunte, ¡SIENTATE!.-me ordeno y yo caí en la silla.

Puso la carta frente a mí seria.

"Querida Reina Kagamine:

Con el respeto y aprecio que le tenemos le anunciamos lo que su hijo Len Kagamine obro en mi propia casa.

Rompió el pacto y como usted sabe es un algo imperdonable, nos reservamos otros comentarios solo, le mandamos esto para que este consiente de que rompemos las alianzas con su reino hasta nuevo aviso, hasta luego

Casa Real Hatsune."

No tenían que decir mucho, solo lo necesario, debían estar enfadados, pero no tanto como lo estaba mi madre.

-Madre, yo…

-¡Cállate Len no quiero oírte!-me espeto demasiado molesta.

Esa ya no era mi madre, había desencadenado un monstro.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero que les gustara un besote muuuy gande<p>

sigan dejando Review's con opiniones y cosas alentadoras :P asi ira mas rapido XD

creanme k te alienten ayuda a escribir bueno por ahora eso es todo de mi parte

hasta lueguito ;)

bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hola personigenos :3

pues k les puedo decir? mas lemon xD

espero k les guste y no se molesten D:! espero no desepcionar

a una lectora Yuna espero no desepcionarte con este cap

pero vamos me encanta igual Meiko espero tu Review con

ancias para saber tu opinion ;) junto con la del resto

en fin los aliento a enviarlos n.n me gustan sus comentarios

y me motivan a seguir pero sin mas k decir les dejo el cap 7 (:

* * *

><p>Cap 7 POV Len<p>

Después de una hora larga y llena de gritos de mi madre, después de que se calmo simplemente me envió a mi habitación pues ya no había nada que hacer, ya estaba hecho todo, sin embargo no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, tener solamente a mi hermana para mí y solo para mí era lo me llenaba y me hacia feliz.

Tenía un nuevo plan en marcha, estaba educando a Rin para ser una princesa, como siempre debió ser, yo la educaba, después de todo no podía ser tan complicado al principio y cuando vi mi grave error llame a una princesa de verdad, la princesa Meiko, me acababan de dar la noticia entre tanto grito que la rata sarnosa de Kaito la otra opción de Miku se había comprometido con Meiko, ella me debía eso si yo no me hubiera comprometido con Miku tal vez ella seria la solterona del lugar, como fuese era una gran princesa y sabia que no tendría mayor problema en ayudarme.

Meiko se presentó en el castillo un poco antes de la cena y después de ella comenzó a analizar que tanto trabajo tendría por delante, como si hablara de una yegua algo que me irritaba un poco pero no diría nada, aun no era tan deconfianza.

-Esto será difícil.- dijo después de examinarla de arriba hacia abajo.

-Ella hará todo lo que le mandes.

Rin asintió y una risa macabra se dibujo en los labios de Meiko, algo se le ocurría, por lo que se podía notar no iba a ser muy agradable, al menos para Rin.

-Quítate la ropa.

Ella me miro expectante esperando que le dijera si lo hiciera o no, ya veía que iba a hacer esa princesa cuando hablamos ase unos momentos me declaro que le gustaban tanto hombres como mujeres, tenía una Bisexualidad oculta ante todos, era a la primera persona que le decía, esto se volvía excitante.

-Hazlo.

Rin se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un rojo hermoso, no entendía su sonrojo si ante mí ya se había desnudado más de 10 veces y entre mujeres no debería a ver tal pena.

-Pero que hermosa.-declaro Meiko mientras la rodeaba como una leona hambrienta y su presa estuviera paralizada de terror al ver sus movimientos.-Separa tus piernas y toca tus tobillos, perdona ¿como la llamas?

-Neko. -Respondí al instante y sonreí.-Vamos Neko has lo que te mandan.

Rin me miro por unos segundos mientras obedecía, no sé que buscaba en mis ojos pero no lo encontró.

-Neko eres muy hermosa querida.- susurro Meiko mientras acariciaba su coño y su trasero.

-Da las gracias cuando te alaguen Neko, ella igual es tu ama por ahora.- le dije mientras sentía como mi pene se ponía duro.

-Gracias… Ama.

Titubeo al decirlo pero siguió en la misma posición expectante.

-De verdad que la tienes bien educada Len, me sorprendes.-dijo alejándose de ella.-¿Me dejarías probarla?-susurro muy cerca de mí para que Rin no lo escuchase.

Un pinchazo de celos y excitación se hicieron notar en mí, no estaba seguro si eso quería pero era algo tan excitante ver a alguien más excitar a mi Rin y le provocara un orgasmo ahora vería que tanto sabia o podía hacer esta princesa.

-Claro.-susurre y sonreí.

Meiko miro a Rin y se puso delante de ella.

-Desvísteme.

Rin la obedeció sin rechistar mientras yo me sentaba en una silla, tenía muchas ganas de masturbarme pero me concentré a simplemente tocarme encima del pantalón y mirar. Meiko tenía una hermosa figura, la cual se ocultaba entre tanta ropa, unos hermosos pechos llenos un vientre plano y la piel bastante cuidada, y sin embargo Rin la superaba con creses al menos ante mis ojos, no dudaba que Kaito ya haya disfrutado de este apetecible bombón y por esa razón decidió casarse con ella.

-Te enseñare como se hace pues eres nueva en esto pero luego tendrás que complacerme a mi ¿has entendido?

Rin asintió y la miro expectante a que le ordenara lo siguiente que tenía que hacer.

-Recuéstate preciosa.-Dijo relamiéndose los labios

Rin se recostó temerosa, Meiko notó el miedo y los nervios de Rin así que ella decidió no decirle nada más. Meiko comenzó con su trabajo, acaricio los muslos internos de Rin para hacer que se abriera de piernas, y una vez más quedara expuesta ante sus ojos, pese a eso no fue hacia ese lugar donde dirigió su atención, paso con deliberada lentitud sus manos sobre sus pechos, sobándolos y presionándolos como su estuviera amasando despacio y profundo, me sorprendió de pronto escuchar un gemido de mi Rin, estaba cachonda se le podía notar en su rostro.

Necesite sacar mi pene de mi pantalón o no resistiría mas y se rompería, o más bien explotaría en el, me despoje de mis prendas y comencé a masturbarme, la cara de Rin así de excitada era un manjar.

Meiko pego su rostro al cuño de rin comenzó a lamerlo lo hizo lento y con dramatismo sobre todo porque notó que las miraba muy fijamente, me retuve un poco a seguir un ritmo lento para no venirme enseguida, podía notar como la humedad de Meiko descendía por su pierna que daba hacia mí, sabía que pronto me uniría a ellas pero le daría un poco más de placer femenino.

Los gemidos de Rin llenaron toda la habitación en un exquisito y excitante canto, Meiko se había concentrado más en su trabajo y Rin no podía dejar de sujetar y soltar las sabanas tratando de controlarse al fin vi como su espalda se doblegaba y arqueaba por la excitación llegaría pronto al orgasmo, acelere el ritmo para venirme con ella no tenía mucho solo unos segundos pero sus gestos me prendían demasiado pronto ella se vino y yo igual.

Todo mi semen se esparció por todos lados, mientras que Meiko se devoro cara gota que salió de mi Rin, demonios comencé a decirle mi eso es mala señal, simplemente ignore el hecho y sonreí levantándome, de donde estaba y me acercaba a ellas Meiko se levanto y beso a Rin de lleno mientras ella trataba de controlar su respiración, Rin abrió los ojos de golpe y luego pareció calmarse.

-Así sabes preciosa.

-Ven Meiko.-dije tendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

La tomo y la jale hacia mí, la bese y sentí el claro sabor de mi Rin en sus labios, era embriagador aunque estuviera contaminado por el sabor de su saliva.

-Mmmmm…, un verdadero manjar.-declare y sonreí a las chicas.-¿Ahora puedo disfrutar yo?, ustedes ya se han divertido bastante.

-Pero era mi turno.- renegó Meiko y sonreí un poco.

-Dame un segundo, Neko ponte en 4 patas.- le dije sonriendo.

Rin me vio extrañada pero lo hizo sin decir nada enseñándonos su bello trasero, lo sobe un poco y luego tome la mano de Meiko que me miro un poco extrañada.

-¿Qué te propones?-susurro riendo un poco.

-Recuéstate ahí y abre las piernas.- señale el lugar frente a Rin y en ese momento los ojos de Meiko brillaron y entendió que me proponía.

Meiko se recostó exactamente como lo había pensado, era una chica lista, Neko comenzó con su trabajo, Meiko se puso a disfrutar.

Yo por mi parte me dirigí detrás de Rin para visualizar su dulce trasero de nuevo, era delicioso, relamí mis labios y me acerqué para disfrutarlo más ya la había disfrutado en esta posición pero hoy me tomaría todo mi tiempo después de todo ella estaba ya bastante entretenida y conociéndola tomaría todo su tiempo para torturarla un poco.

Abrí sus nalgas para tener una mejor visión de todo y sentí su respingón pero siguió con su trabajo, pase mi lengua por toda su extensión, mientras hacía eso sentía como mi pene revivía y se ponía como una roca, las ganas de hacerla mía de nuevo me llenaban y no pude mas comencé a penetrarla comencé lento y pronto note como ella se acompasaba al ritmo de mis embestidas, pase mis manos por sus pechos comencé a acariciarlos lentamente, sentí que su orgasmo esta pronto así que la tome de la cintura y acelere el ritmo, de pronto escuche los gemidos de Meiko ir en aumento, su orgasmo llego con el de Rin no fue suficiente el aumentar el ritmo Rin se corrió antes que yo pero no tarde mucho en venirme.

Esto fue un poco diferente a lo que ya habíamos hecho Rin y yo, pero ella conocía las reglas y se fue a su cojín mientras Meiko se quedo en la cama conmigo.

-Eso fue estupendo.- susurro Meiko cerrando los ojos.

De pronto una idea corrió por mi mente como una estrella fugaz una sonrisa macabra salió de mis labios al imaginar a Kaito enterándose de que su chica tuvo un trió conmigo y mi servidumbre y ella no fue tocada por mi persona que tan mal se sentiría al saber que su prometida era una cualquiera y yo ya la conocía hasta mejor que él, simplemente la idea hizo que estallara en carcajadas, cosa que desconcentró a Neko de su trabajo, realmente no lo haría pues arruinaría la enseñanza de Rin pero luego no me molestaría el hacerlo tendría que pensarlo durante un largo tiempo.

-Len, me tengo que ir, mañana comenzaran las lecciones de tu Neko.- me dijo mientras se levantaba me daba un beso y comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

-De acuerdo te acompañare.- Rin al escucharlo se levanto me ayudo a levantar y comenso a vestirme de nuevo.

-¿Como lo hiciste?, mis sirvientes apenas y aceptan traer mi desayuno a la cama.

-Yo la complazco y ella a mí es algo reciproco.

Sonreí cuando termino de vestirme, Rin se puso su atuendo y se tiro a mis pies.

-¿Amo me dejaría ir al baño?.

-Ve.

Meiko no dejo de verla hasta que desapareció mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

-Te envidio.- susurro sonriente.

-Muchos.- susurre de vuelta guiñándole un ojo.

Rin volvió pronto y los dos fuimos a despedir a Meiko era un poco tarde para que la princesa siguiera en mi palacio, diría que fue un contratiempo, o se las arreglaría, sabía que esto debe de terminar en su próxima visita no la tocaría de ese modo, es mía.

Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de mi vista mire a Rin sonriente.

-¿Qué te pareció?.

-Diferente amo, solo… diferente.- titubeo un poco, no sabía si le había gustado pero no me lo diría pues yo si lo disfrute.

-Bueno es hora de dormir.- declare dirigiéndome al palacio

Meiko se había vuelto de confianza, y si no la obligaría, nosotros no tenemos nada que perder, en cambio ella tenía más que perder que solo su orgullo y dignidad, el plan iba como un rio por su cauce más que perfecto tan natural que nadie sospecharía, el entrenar a tus sirvientes tu mismo era algo que después de un tiempo se asía pues era bien sabido de la nueva moda de las damas de compañía, esto me encantaba.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo por ahora<p>

espero k lo disfrutaran :D

y no se molestaran por mi trio con meiko y los gemelos

xd en fin n.n les mando un besote

hasta luego ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos siento no haber venido en mucho tiempo no

habia tenido ni inspiracion ni tiempo

pero pues les dejo este cap no hay lemmon pero en el proximo si

es corto lo se pero quiero dejar la intriga nos vemos luego n.n

* * *

><p>Cap. 8 POV Len<p>

-Derecha. Perfecto. Camina. ¡MAL! De nuevo.

Ordenes, ordenes y más órdenes salían de la boca de Meiko, mi habitación retumbaba con su voz, se sentía la reina del lugar y nadie la bajaría de ahí, estaba seguro.

-Ya lo hago mejor amo.

Celebro Rin al no recibir ninguna corrección de Meiko.

-Muy bien, sigue aun tienes mucho trabajo.-Declare de forma sebera, pues estaba en un asunto importante en mi escritorio.

No dijo nada y pude escuchar sus ligeros pasos sobre el suelo, sabía que tenía esa mirada de tristeza oculta en seriedad absoluta, no pude evitar sentir pena por ella al mirarla, sin embargo, no dije nada y seguí con lo mío.

La tarde paso lenta, las ordenes, correcciones y repeticiones aun se podían escuchar, mire mi reloj, pronto tendría que irse si quería regresar pronto para la cena que tenía planeada con su prometido.

-¡Meiko!

-Calla estoy en clase.-Dijo impaciente.

-Tu prometido llegara en 4 horas a tu casa.

Se miro y como un rayo salió por la puerta gritando a todo pulmón por su carrosa, mis criados corrieron por ella, cosa que no me gusto del todo pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ella me hacia un favor, reprimí mi enojo y me estire, por fin se marchaba esa molestia, eso era, una molestia, más grande de lo que esperaba, todo fuera por el plan.

Rin se vistió con su ropa designada y fue a ayudar con la cena, cuando estuvo todo listo me llamaron. La cena transcurrió lenta con todos callados como siempre.

-¿Cómo le va a tu… -Mi madre hizo una pausa, no le gustaba hablar de Rin aunque ella era el tema de conversación más seguido en esta mensa, fingió un acceso de tos tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.- Criada?

-Bien gracias, la princesa Meiko hace un gran trabajo con ella.

-Me alegro y ¿tus clases de francés?

-Bien.

-Estupendo.

Fue lo último pronunciado durante toda la cena, no tenía hambre, estaba más cansado que nada pues había hecho el trabajo de dos días en una tarde más mis clases de francés.

No recuerdo como llegue a mi cama solo recuerdo haber despertado con el escandaloso grito de Meiko. No sé qué clase de cara debí haber puesto para que todo quedara en silencio y todos retrocedieran.

-Estaremos afuera.

Todos salieron al instante espeto Rin, no quería despertar, y por más que cerraba los ojos no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿Desea que lo ayude?

-No, no lo deseo pero hazlo.-Respondí enfurecido pateando las sabanas.

Me debí ver como un niño pequeño pero no me importaba estaba de un muy mal humor, nadie me despertaba. Rin me ayudo a vestirme y calzarme los zapatos como era habitual y después salí.

-Pero miren quien ya despertó.-Dijo con un tono sarcástico e insoportable la princesa.

-Pero miren a quien trajo el sabueso.-Respondí sin darle importancia.

No me respondió, ella sabía que no era correcto meterse conmigo y ahora recordó el porqué.

Los días se habían vuelto monótonos, pasaba la mayor parte del día en mi escritorio revisando papeles y programando las citas de mi madre y la agenda para cuando fuera rey, aun no lo era y ya tenía más peticiones que mi madre, en unos pocos meces seria rey y todo este reino seria mío, mis piernas temblaron en la silla, si no hubiera estado sentado hubiera caído al suelo.

Deseche esos pensamientos de mi mente y note que estaba excitado, Meiko me había prohibido tocar a Rin. Es frustrante.

*_Flash back*_

-Si la cansa no responderá bien y no aprenderá como es debido, además que una princesa se resguarda para el matrimonio, para que su futuro esposo disfrute de todo, o de lo que queda.

Me enfurecí y la golpee, no tiene ningún derecho a hablar de esa manera de mi hermana y mucho menos de mi futura esposa, retome la compostura y la mire con ira.

-Cuida tus palabras, estas en mi casa.

Con esas palabras entre a mi cuarto con todos mirándome y cerré, no tenía ganas de hablar con mi madre sabía que me reprendería, sin embargo no me interesaban sus palabras.

*_Fin del flash back*_

Calculaba un mes de entrenamiento de duros castigos y de innumerables gritos de esa fastidiosa princesa.

-Mi trabajo está hecho, no puedo hacer más por ella, ahora me iré no te debo nada.

-Es correcto estamos a mano, gracias por todo Meiko.

Meiko se colgó de mi cuello y me planto un beso en los labios para luego dar un salto a tras e irse por la puerta, limpie mis labios pues su asquerosa saliva me había dejado mal sabor de boca.

Escuche un leve toque en la puerta. Era tímido, ligero y nada precipitado. Rin.

Sabía todo el trabajo requerido en esta transformación, estaba ansioso por mirar a mi neko, aunque no debía ser obvio, el sudor perlaba mi frente, había mucho calor, me quite el saco lo deje en el respaldo y tome unos papeles.

-Adelante.

Escuche abrirse la puerta y unos pasos agiles y apresurados se aproximaron al escritorio, se detuvieron a un par de metros. No soportaba no mirarla pero esperaría a que hablara.

-¿Cómo… me veo?- Se escucho la dulce y tímida voz de mi hermana.

La mire y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Nunca la había visto con un vestido así y vaya que le sentaba bien. Su vestido era largo, blanco y amarillo, parecía un angel.

Abusaría de un ángel.

No sé en qué momento me levante de mi escritorio y tome su mano, solo lo note cuando ya tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, sonreía, me miraba, el blanco del vestido era impecable.

Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca, podía apostar que no había recibido algo nuevo desde que estábamos juntos de niños, sin embargo, era algo que no podía explicar todo mi ser vibraba por ella.

-Maravillosa, ma belle fleur.-El francés no se me daba pero hoy solo salto de mis labios.

Rin se sonrojo tanto que creí que se desmallaría, algo malo para los planes que se estaban formando en mi mente sucia. La acerque a mí y luego rodee su cintura.

-Madame ¿me concedería esta pieza?

-Yo… yo..-Balbuceaba y no me respondía así que hice lo único que podía hacer.

Seguí mis instintos y comencé a danzar con ella por todo el salón, note como ella iba dando tumbos, olvide que nunca le enseñaron a danzar así que me detuve.

-Tranquila Neko, solo sigue mis pasos.-Susurre en si oído suavemente y luego bese su cuello.

Me deslice por el suelo con suavidad y lentitud mientras tarareaba una melodía que recordaba de una fiesta. Sentí todo el peso de Rin sobre mí, se había quedado dormida, había sido un día largo.

Mi pene estaba en su esplendor y mi Rin dormida, tendría que ingeniármelas ahora yo solo.

Lleve a Rin a mi cama y la tendí delicadamente, una sonrisa se formo en esos labios que amo y suspiro, tenía un buen sueño me alegraba por que iba a ponerse mejor.

Mi ángel dormía plácidamente, me subí delicadamente sobre ella y bese sus labios.

-Serás mía, pequeño ángel.-susurre en su oído mientras mordía mi labio.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo<p>

dejen reviews

bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos

estoy en examenes :S asi que pues no habia tenido tiempo para escribir

y pues si tenia muchas ganas gracias por los comentarios n.n

eso me animo a escribir ahora y pues espero que les guste

le di un gran cambio a la historia...

pero recuerden es LenXRin y sigue asi ;) luego entenderan porque

nos vemos luego :D

* * *

><p>Una leve pero notoria sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Rin, tal vez por el beso, tal vez por las palabras, no lo sabía pero pronto lo descubriría. Bese la comisura de sus labios y fui descendiendo por su cuello hasta su clavícula y luego en sus pechos. Noté como su piel comenzaba a erizarse levemente y su respiración se aceleraba, o fingía o tenía un sueño bastante emocionante.<p>

No me detuve, fui quitándole el vestido de ángel y seguí besándola, me sorprendió un poco ver un corsé ahora entendía porque sus pechos se veían más prominentes que antes, lo desate y fui aflojando delicadamente por la parte de enfrente pronto solo quedaban unas diminutas braguitas de encaje y el sostén que hacia juego.

No proseguí quitando prendas pero si con mis besos en su tierna y delicada piel que amaba, bese un poco su delicado sexo sobre sus braguitas, ese exquisito aroma me volvía loco así que decidí probarla un poco antes de dormir. Hice a un lado su pequeña braguita y pase mi lengua por su mojado sexo, un par de veces basto para arrebatarle un par de gemidos a mi bella hermana, volví a poner su braguita donde se encontraba antes y le di un último beso sobre sus braguitas.

Sonreí y la mire enamorado, era mía solo mía y de nadie más. Desabotone mi camisa pues la temperatura había ascendido. Rin estaba sonrojado pero seguía tendida en la cama con los ojos cerrados, la senté un poco y ella entreabrió los ojos, al parecer no fingía como había pensado le puse mi camisa con delicadeza y la alcé en mis brazos, hoy no sería mi criada era mi princesa y futura esposa.

-Hoy te dejare dormir pequeña-Susurre levemente para ella.

Acomode a mí pequeño ángel entre las sabanas y le di un cariñoso beso en la sien, fui a mi baño, el agua me relajaría un poco pensé mientras abría el grifo, tome un poco de agua entre mis manos y me lave la cara, estaba más cansado de lo que creía.

Seque mi cara y regrese al cuarto, Rin estaba acurrucada en la cama, se veía aun más tierna que antes. Tal vez me había ablandado no estaba seguro pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que mi amor por ella se agrandaba más y más, no había estado con ella y aunque mis instintos me dominaban ahora no sé cómo me controle.

-Te amo.- Le dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Y yo a ti….

No estaba seguro si lo escuche o lo soñé, estaba demasiado cansado para comprobar si mi pequeña princesa había estado jugándome una broma para no tener una sesión de nuestro sexo duro, o si estaba ya tan loco por ella que simplemente escuchaba su voz por todos lados sin importar si estaba despierto o medio inconsciente.

Un brazo alrededor de mi torso me despertó junto con un calor tremendo, sonreí, no era un sueño mi princesa seguía ahí conmigo.

Tome su brazo y sin despertarla me zafé de su abrazo y fui a mi escritorio.

Vi me reloj en el escritorio eran las tres de la mañana decidí tener todo lo de ese día en orden para tener un poco más de tiempo con mi… bueno ahora no estaba segura de que era exactamente, si mi hermana o mi prometida pero no me preocupaba averiguarlo ahora, después seria mía total y completamente mía.

Sin darme cuenta el reloj corrió, eran las 10 am mi princesa seguía en la cama, no sabía que tan cansada estaba ni que tanto había hecho pero era algo extraño en ella despertar tan tarde…

-Dormilona…-Susurre mientras sonreía viéndola.

Me gustaba tanto verla podría pasar toda la vida viéndola dormir, sus cabellos dorados se acomodaban de una forma tan bella enmarcando su bello rostro, su rostro como el de un ángel, su piel pálida y sus pequeñas pecas se distinguían desde donde estaba a dos o tres metros, es… tan cálido y… suave… me perdí en mis pensamientos al verla…

Mis brazos comenzaron a entumirse, miré el reloj había pasado más de una hora, me levante de mi silla, casi había terminado, pero no me preocupaba luego terminaría, ahora tenía que estar con ella era en lo único que podía pensar.

Sonreí y camine hacia donde estaba la cama, me recosté suavemente y la mire le quite con cuidado un mechón del rostro, ella no se movió tal vez estaba más dormida de lo que pensaba o había sido más cuidadoso de lo que siempre lo suelo ser, quería pensar que fue la segunda.

Le di un beso en la frente y me quede totalmente paralizado al sentir su piel. Estaba caliente, no solo caliente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, aun respiraba con dificultad, tenia miedo.

-Neko…

No hubo respuesta.

-Princesa…

Aun sin respuesta.

-Despierta, por favor…

La tome en mis brazos, salí de mi cuarto como pude, corrí a la habitación de mi madre no sabía a dónde más ir ella siempre sabe qué hacer.

-¡Madre!

Mi madre salió de su habitación corriendo al ver a Rin en mis brazos su piel se torno blanca parecía un fantasma.

-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No… no sé.

Todas las personas comenzaron a moverse como sombras alrededor de mí, corrían o al menos eso a mí me parecía, nadie me decía que hacer estaba de pie con mi pequeña hermana aun en mis brazos inconsciente y el tiempo avanzaba como un rayo.

Mi madre comenzó a gritarme pero no escuchaba nada, solo sentí que la debía seguir y lo hice, mi madre avanzaba como flotando, por más que corría no podía alcanzarla o siquiera seguir su ritmo me sentía pesado, torpe, sin coordinación y débil.

-Madre…

No sentía mis piernas, muchas caras horrorizadas mirándome, ¿Por qué me miraban, se me había caído?, la mire pero solo pude ver el suelo demasiado cerca de lo usual, un terrible dolor en mi pecho, uno más suave en el mismo punto y luego de nuevo fuerte.

Rin no debe caer, me dije y me deje caer hacia atrás, mi cabeza…

-¡Len!- Un grito lleno de dolor se escucho en el pasillo, nunca había escuchado algo igual, bueno tal vez una vez aunque no eran gritos.

_*FLASH BACK*_

Habían pasado todo el día hablando sin alzar la voz pero desde mi cuarto podía escucharlos, extrañaba a Rin más de lo que nadie creía, se fuerte me dije mientras abrazaba una almohada y unas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Es lo mejor.

-Eso espero.

-Hora de dormir.

Las luces se apagaron, sin embargo yo no dormí.

Sollozos a través de la pared, me cubrí con la sabana, antes abrazaba a Rin y el miedo desaparecía pero ella ya no estaba.

No paraba, cada vez era más aterrador…

Recordé cuando nuestra nana nos contaba historias de terror cuando Rin o yo nos queríamos dormir en una fiesta importante de mi padre o en algún sitio donde no podíamos hacerlo.

En ese momento una de sus historias se me vino a la mente.

"Cuando escuches una mujer llorar, este viva o muerta, sabrás que algo malo se acerca, después de eso, verla llorar será lo siguiente, si ves llorar a una mujer sabrás que abras visto lo peor del mundo."

Esa noche no pude dormir, mi madre había llorado toda la noche, había descubierto que era ella después de un rato cuando pronuncio el nombre de mi hermana entre sollozos.

Es el peor día de mi vida, pensé cerrando los ojos.

*_FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_

No sé cómo exactamente logre dormir, llore como mi madre, durante horas en silencio, y nadie lo supo.

Ahora quería llorar, no podía, quería gritar, mis labios no se abrían, quería ayudar y solo perjudique.

Madre… ayúdame…

No pude más, el peso de mi hermana cayó sobre mi pecho el aire escapo, mis ojos estaban abiertos y no veía nada, trataba de respirar sin embargo mis pulmones no reaccionaban y luego…

NADA…

-D O S- S E M A N A S-D E S P U E S-

Abrí los ojos, la cabeza me dolía.

-Len, al fin despertaste.

Comento una mujer atractiva de unos 35 o 40 años, estaba junto a mí en unas silla con su mano tomando la mía, sus cabellos rojizos estaban recogidos y perfectamente acomodados, sus ojos azul profundo y una palidez sin igual, detrás de ella estaba una joven, rubia, de ojos azul brillante, hermosa, espera un momento, porque me tomaba de la mano esa mujer y me había llamado de tal forma.

Aleje mi mano de la suya, y me levanté de la cama, estaba semidesnudo, ¿Qué hacían dos mujeres y yo semidesnudo?

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quiénes son?-Dije alarmado mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirme.

-¡Len!

Un grito de una muchacha sumamente hermosa la más bella que había visto, o eso creía, de cabellos verdes y sonrisa grande entrando por la puerta me alarmo bastante.

-Nos asustaste mucho, que bien que estas bien, nos tenias preocupados.

Me abrazo mientras el otro par de mujeres me miraba con la boca abierta.

-Lamento haberte asustado.-Susurre mientras la abrazaba.

Sentí que tenía que protegerla y cuidarla.

-Miku tenemos que hablar…-Dijo la mujer a la muchacha que había aparecido de ultimo, esta me soltó en ese instante sin embargo yo a ella no.

Ahora tendría que averiguar todo de esa tal Miku, lo quería saber todo de ella. La muchacha rubia me miraba tristemente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no entendía por qué.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo como dije al inicio es fic de RINxLEN O LENxRIN<p>

como gusten verlo ;) sigan dejando reviews

nos veremos pronto

bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

****hooooooooola personigenos

tardé lo se -w- pero pues son

vacaciones y son de flojera,

aunque no se pueden quejar ¬¬

porque le dedique un buen rato a esto

XDDD disfrutenlo :3 espero que

les guste hay lemmon pervertidos mios :3

**para el que lo pidio xDDDD**

jjijiji bueno eso es todo por ahora ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Habían pasado dos días, en los cuales me habían recordado mi forma de vestir, con una chaqueta, camisa, pantalones y zapatos finos, comer, casi sin tocar los cubiertos pues los plebeyos lo habían hecho antes y de bocados diminutos para tragar rápido y hablar a lo que cualquiera pudiera decir, actuar, siempre mirando hacia arriba nunca hacia el suelo, algo que resultaba sumamente incomodo pues sentía que tropezaría, entre otras cosas, no me sentía bien con todo esto pero esperaba que esto ayudara más que no hacer nada.

Me habían dejado por primera vez en estos dos días solo, me quite la chaqueta pues el calor imperaba en la habitación y me remangue la camisa. Escuche la puerta abrirse pero la ignore, me acomode mas en mi sofá y cerré los ojos dando la espalda por completo a los pasos que se aproximaban.

-Len…

Reconocí al instante la voz de Miku, ya sabía un poco más sobre ella, sentí sus suaves dedos alrededor de mi brazo, me volteé a verla y note que me sonreía como siempre, comenzaba a pensar que no se cansaba de sonreír.

Sabía que había dañado a esta niña, esta princesa, tal vez la dueña de mi corazón, la había despreciado por alguna razón que ellos conocían pero no me dirán, tal vez fue una estupidez y esto era un regalo… Un regalo de un nuevo comienzo con la mujer de mi vida. Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Nos quedamos en silencio sentados en el sofá de mi habitación ella tomándome del brazo como no queriendo dejarme ir, aunque no tenía intención de irme a ningún lado.

Los ojos de Miku comenzaban a cerrarse, un mechón se desacomodo de su peinado, despejé su frente y le di un pequeño beso ahí.

-¿Ya quieres dormir preciosa?-le pregunte al oído mientras acariciaba su dulce rostro.

-No, quiero estar contigo-susurro sonriendo cansada sin abrir ya los ojos.

La tome en mis brazos y la recosté en mi cama, había caído el sol aunque no lo había notado, sentí una mirada en mi espalda clavada como esperando algo, me gire y vi a la mujer de cabellos dorados caminando a toda prisa.

La seguí la necesitaba, no recordaba el nombre que me habían dicho, Ne… R.., solo apresure el paso dejando de lado su nombre, la alcance en el pasillo.

-Te necesito…

Se heló, su respiración se detuvo y me miro como esperando algo que no entendí, la solté al instante.

-Necesito que envíen una carta a los padres de la princesa, se ha quedado dormida en el palacio no la arriesgaremos de nuevo, como se ha alertado a todos los reinos sobre bandoleros tomaremos medidas, y no permitiré que ande por caminos deshabitados, mucho menos sola, dormirá en una de las mejores habitaciones con su criada, la mía, iré a dar la noticia a mi madre redacta la carta pues se que tienes los conocimientos necesarios para esa tan simple tarea, sabes escribir, has que envíen en mi nombre el documento y avísame cuando se haya cumplido mi mandato.

-Si amo.-susurro pálida el color se había bajado de su rostro y no regreso.

Sentí una presión en el pecho y un gran malestar al verla de ese modo, pero no había hecho nada malo para sentirme de esa manera. La criada se había marchado sigilosamente en la obscuridad, de pronto como un rayo recordé su nombre… Neko.

Todos dormían o hacían algún mandato, entre en una habitación la cual esperaba que no estuviera ocupada, por suerte fue de ese modo, me recosté en la cama y mire el techo, no tenía ni una gota de sueño, me sentía más despierto que de costumbre, al menos en los últimos días, ¿cuántas veces habría estado en esta misma situación?, me mataba no saber nada, y muchas más dudas saltaban a mi mente.

¿Por qué esa criada me mira de ese modo?

¿Por qué mi madre parece ocultar algún secreto que lucha por no revelar?

¿Por qué deje a esa bella y dulce princesa?

Miku, el sueño de cualquiera, aniñada y mujer al mismo tiempo, una muñequita fina, a tus ordenes todo el tiempo y sin una petición más que no sea la que está reflejada en su tierna cara, protégeme.

Mi madre, ¿Qué me podía esconder que fuera tan secreto para notarse en su rostro? Debía ser algo grande, si era sobre mí, no le perdonaría el no decirme, o al menos no tan fácil.

Y por ultimo esa criada, no salía de mi mente, sus ojos al mirarme de esa manera, no entendía porque parecía tan triste, ¿Acaso igual que a la princesa la había dañado antes?

-Amo…-Esa voz temerosa pero hermosa se hizo escuchar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido pensando ni que tan profundo me había sumergido en ellos para no haber escuchado la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La carta ha sido enviada.

-Perfecto, en ese caso eso es todo.

Cerré los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño que se había marchado de mí, sentí que la cama descender por el peso de algo, eso me hizo abrir los ojos y en ese momento la vi, desnuda hecha un ovillo a mis pies.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es un mandato de usted, del viejo usted, yo siempre duermo de este modo, cuando no tengo mi cojín yo duermo a sus pies.

Para eso era el cojín, sabía que la historia del perro era falsa.

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué no habías dormido conmigo antes?

-Su madre me lo prohibió.-Dijo en un susurro temblando.

-Ella no está aquí ahora.-susurre mientras la acariciaba lentamente.

Vi como su piel se erizaba ante mi tacto, como se arqueaba para que mis caricias siguieran, y en ese momento lo supe, no tenia perro porque ella era mi mascota.

-Tú haces lo que se te ordena siempre.

-Así es amo.

-Camina a la pared y permanece con el rostro pegado a ella, los ojos cerrados y las manos arriba.

Tal como lo dije de ese modo lo cumplió, su bello trasero quedo ante mí, su figura era perfecta. En ese momento entendí la razón de dejar a la princesa Miku fuera de mi vida.

-Acércate ahora.

Se acerco contoneándose delicadamente, hermosa como siempre, la tome de su cuello y su cara hasta acercarla lo suficiente para sentir su respiración.

-¿Eres fiel a mí?

-Sí, siempre.

La bese tan profundamente, y ella me devolvió ese beso con pación, devoción y algo más. Fue un beso exquisito, me aparte de ella para mirarla, era hermosa y no había notado esas pequeñas sutilezas que la hacían brillar.

-Neko…

Neko se aparto un poco y me comenzó a desnudar, desabotono mi camisa y con suaves movimientos me despojo de ella, desabroche el pantalón mientras Neko tiraba suavemente de la parte de abajo.

-Amo…-Susurro mientras subía y besaba cada parte de mis piernas hasta llegar hasta mi entrepierna.

Me despojo de mi última prenda, ya no la veía como una sirvienta sino como una mujer, una mujer dispuesta a complacerme y eso precisamente hará pues es mi mascota.

Paso sus labios por la punta de mi pene y luego lo lamio sensualmente, como si fuera el caramelo de mejor sabor, el más exquisito de todo el planeta, me tenía totalmente excitado, metió la mayor parte de mi pene en su linda boca y empezó a succionar.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos, el placer, la excitación y la locura comenzaban a inundar mis venas, quería más.

Sostuve su cabeza y aceleré su ritmo a uno más placentero, escuche sus arcadas y no me detuve, sentí que le llenaría la boca de mí, estaba cerca de llenarla así que me detuve clavándosela aun hasta la garganta, no podía respirar y eso me excitaba más y fue lo que necesite para vaciarme en su húmeda y cálida cavidad.

Termine y la deje ir, tosió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, al principio sentí lastima por ella, sin embargo desapareció cuando recordé cual era su trabajo en esta casa. Mi pene volvió a revivir con tan solo recordar que tenía a alguien para mí y mis necesidades y no a cualquiera sino a la más hermosa de todas.

-Ven aquí.

Se retorció un poco pues aun trataba de respirar y llego a mi lado, la tome de la cintura y la subí en mí, puse mi pene en la entrada de su vagina sonriendo y con la otra mano la tome de un hombro y la hice que se clavara en mi miembro.

-Muévete como me gusta.

Comenzó a subir y bajar despacio, estaba sumamente apretada, me relaje, mis gemidos no dejaron de resonar en la habitación, vi su rostro estaba lleno de placer contenido.

-Gime.

Al momento de escuchar mis palabras soltó lo que había reprimido todo este momento, su rostro parecía el de un perra en celo, me excitaba verla de esa manera sentí que ya terminaría de nuevo.

La empuje hacia la cama haciendo que quedara tendida la hice abrirse lo más que pude sus piernas y me puse entre ellas , la embestí con todas mis fuerzas y ganas de disfrutar, esta sensación era el cielo, sentí como tenía espasmos al igual que yo por aguantar su orgasmo, sin embargo, quería más.

Pensé que fue una eternidad el tiempo en el que la estuve embistiendo tenía que correrme de una vez, sin embargo no era el momento ella debía marcarlo para que fuera mejor, cuando sentí que no pudo más me deje ir ella y la inunde tanto que una pequeña barriga se formo donde antes no había nada.

La deje a un lado de mi y cerré los ojos, estaba exhausto mi respiración era agitada y a juzgar por los jadeos Neko no estaba mejor que yo.

Sentí sus brazos aferrarse mi abdomen y abrí los ojos me tope con sus ojos, que brillaban con ese intenso azul que los caracterizaba y de pronto como un rayo muchas escenas se cruzaron ante mí. La tome entre mis brazos, había cometido un sin número de estupideces estos últimos días, ahora entendía su mirada perdida y vacilante, me amaba y yo besando otra mujer.

-Amo, regreso.

La deje y ella comenzó a besar mis manos y mis pies con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa volvió y la paz a mi corazón también. Me reproche el haberla olvidado, pero me alegraba estar de vuelta.

-Saca a esa perra virgen de mi cama y tráela ante mí, si es necesario utiliza la fuerza, dile a los guardias que es un mandato mío que deben obedecer sí es necesario lleva mi anillo.-Le entregue mi anillo oficial sonriendo.-Y date prisa querida Neko.

-Si mi amo.- Sus dulces palabras llenas de alegría resonaron en mis oídos como campanillas.

Rin fue por su vestido, la vi colocárselo en segundos y salir corriendo de la habitación. Nunca me hubiera perdonado haber perdido a Rin, mi leal amante, mi fiel súbdita y mi amor eterno.

Me levante y tome mis interiores, me los coloque seguidos de mi pantalón, me recosté de nuevo en la cama esperando la llegada de mi invitada.

Esa bastarda de Miku junto con mi madre me manipularon, pues pronto verían con quien se habían metido, la corona me la otorgarían cuando me casara, vaya sorpresa que les daré.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y cerré los ojos lleno de satisfacción por los nuevos planes que se confabulaban en mi cabeza, si antes mi madre tenía alguna clase de rencor contra mi injustificado, ahora lo justificaría.

-Malditas perras.-Susurre para mí mientras reía un poco.

Un dicho dice que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, veremos que tan frio puedo ser.

Esperaba no perder la cabeza, deseche esa idea en el momento, era sumamente ridículo.

-¡Len!-un grito lejano llego hasta la habitación interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho formando una demasiado maligna, Miku gritando era la primera probada de mi venganza contra quienes quisieron hacerme su juguete.

* * *

><p>Len regreso XDDD<p>

¿que creian que seria buen niñato por siempre?

lamento decepcionarlos pero no XDDD

mi len es maligno :3 y asi se keda XDD **dejen reviews **

esta semana santa disfruten beban y excitence mucho

con los hermanos ;) jijijiji esepto a los k conosco esos si no

pueden de todo ¬¬ :3 jajajajajajajajaja ya me exedi pero escucho

musica me aloco XDDD nos vemos personigenos mios

BYE BYE :d


	11. Chapter 11

****hola personigenos

NO TENGO LAP pffff no he podido escribir

nadita de nada no mas esto xDDD

jajajajaja pero pues espero que les guste esto que tengo

para ustedes disfrútenlo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

-Esto no es posible, yo te ayudaba, nunca quise hacerte nada malo…

La mire con tal rabia que no pudo seguir con su monologo. Un ardor en mi mejilla y su mano temblando en el aire.

"Bien, mi turno." Dijo una vos en mi cabeza. Lance tal golpe a su rostro que termino tendida en el suelo inconsciente.

-Len… Hijo… ¿Qué has hecho?

Mire a mi madre y luego a Miku en el suelo.

-Se lo busco madre ella me golpeo primero.-Le dije sin darle importancia y me senté en mi silla.

La sirvienta de Miku corrió asía donde se encontraba tendida roso sus dedos sobre su cara para comprobar que seguía con vida, una lagrima broto de los ojos de esa linda muchacha mientras acomodaba los cabellos verdes del rostro de la princesa.

Pude notar como el pecho de la princesa subía y bajaba pausadamente, seguía con vida por lo cual no me preocupe.

-No era la manera.-Dijo mi madre al terminar de ver lo que hacia la sirvienta y llamando mi atención.

-No, es verdad, sin embargo debió pensarlo mejor al tratar de manipularme como tú.

Mi madre hizo un silencio, no negaría nada es demasiado lista para hacer algo como eso, lo haría de otro modo.

-Solo quería tu bien, igual que ella.-Dijo señalando a Miku.

-Mi bien y de paso el de ustedes dos, ¿no madre?

-El bien de todos es mejor que el de solo uno.

-No me interesa el bien de todos, tampoco a ti, no te hagas la santa, que lo hagas con el pueblo no significa que yo me traque tus mismas hipocresía.

-Casarte con esa plebeya no la hará lo que no es.-Grito señalando a Neko.

-Ella es tan princesa como esa de cabellos verdes, lo sabes.

Sonreí mientras se lo decía con calma, mire los papeles sobre mi escritorio donde decía que me deberían coronar después de mí cumpleaños que se acercaba rápido y que en menos de un suspiro ya estaría aquí.

-Seré rey muy pronto, Neko acércate.

Rin camino tímidamente hacia mí, como quien no quiere problemas, declare por primera vez algo que todos sabíamos, sin embargo, nadie decía.

-Ella será mi reina.-Anuncie rodeando su cintura.

Recordé el justo momento en el que perdí la memoria, cuando caí al suelo al resbalarme con algo que hasta este momento no descubro y un dolor tan agudo se acomodaba donde estaba mi cráneo, en el justo lugar para deshacer mis planes.

-Neko ve con mi madre, que ustedes organizaran la boda, que te tomen medidas pues necesitaras un buen vestido, el lugar el que decidas tú.

-No.-Siseo mi madre.

-Perfecto, en ese caso después de que me coronen, tú ya no opinaras madre.

Vi en su cara una sombra de miedo, aunque sabía que no solo era una sombra sino ya algo tangible que en girones se notaba en sus ojos y su rostro. Apretó los labios y salió haciendo tumbos, me reí con ganas, en ese momento sentí los brazos de Rin a mi alrededor.

Los cambios sucedieron rápido con tan solo decir unas cuantas palabras. Rin se convirtió en mi prometida, dormiría, comería, bañaría conmigo.

La semana fue más tranquila para lo que espere.

Rin había entrado en mi recamara después del anuncio como mi prometida con un par de sirvientes de cabellos negros, el chico me serviría a mí y la chica a ella, pues no permitiría que otros ojos que no fueran los míos vieran a mi prometida desnuda.

Los padres de Miku no estaban contentos pero al ver mi cara morada por los anillos que cargaba su dulce princesa, tendría que organizar una fiesta de reconciliación como fuera ahora eso no me preocupaba, tal vez lo más preocupante era el próximo paso de mi madre.

¿Qué podría hacer para acabar con mis planes?

Era la persona más lista después de mí en todo este pedazo de tierra donde vivíamos, estoy demasiado feliz para pensar en problemas y eso no debería de pasar, tengo que estar alerta.

Deje el trabajo, mañana me coronarían estaba nervioso, todo el mundo estaba en movimiento, mi prometida se veía aun mas intranquila que yo aunque estaba acostada en nuestra cama acostada viendo el techo.

-¿Qué tienes ahora Neko?

-Debería estar afuera, ayudando, me siento inútil aquí.

-No eres inútil, solo ahora te ocuparas de otras cosas.-Dije acercándome a la cama.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como complacerme…-Susurre subiéndome a la cama y besándola en los labios.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe.

-¡Sepárense!-Se escucho gritar a mi madre.

-¿Qué haces madre?-Dije sumamente molesto saltando frente a la cama.

-Te diré la verdad, la que tanto he callado, que él quien tú crees un ángel bajado del cielo igual sabe y nunca te revelo.-Espeto en dirección a mi hermana quien había bajado de la cama y bajado la cara al suelo.

-Madre, si lo haces nunca volverás.

-No puedes hacerme nada y no me manipularas más.- Los ojos de mi madre comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Niña escúchame con mucha atención, él es tu hermano.- Dijo mi madre mirando seriamente a mi hermana señalándome tragando su llanto.

Los ojos de mi hermana se desorbitaron, retrocedió hasta que su espalda topo con la roca solida que era la pared de mi cuarto. Trate de acercarme, sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Rin se alejaba de mí, mire con ira a mi madre.

-No era asunto tuyo.

-Lo es, es mi hija.

Rin corrió fuera de la habitación. Trate de seguirla pera la mano de mi madre me detuvo.

-Ya tuvo suficiente por hoy, ¿No crees?

-No puedes decirme que hacer, pronto seré rey y tus mandatos serán simplemente unas sugerencias.

Me libere de su mano y corrí por donde vi que se había marchado mi hermana, había desaparecido, una gran presión en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido no me dejaba respirar, en ese momento deje de correr y me talle los ojos.

-Es imposible.-Susurre y negué con la cabeza.-¡Cuando quieras sabes donde encontrarme!

Regrese a mi habitación, estaba totalmente vacía, era increíble como mi madre lo había echado a perder en tan solo unos segundos.

Fui a mi escritorio, papeles, papeles y más papeles, una nota, nunca la había visto, la tome.

"Tu hermana no es juguete deja de usarla de ese modo es una persona, aléjate de ella de una ves Len."

Arrugue el papel y lo tire en el sesto, no permitiría que una mujer, aunque fuera mi madre, me hablara de tal modo, seria el rey de todo lo que se puede ver muy pronto, no tenia derecho.

Pasaron las horas y Neko no se presento, comenzaba a preocuparme, me fui a la cama, no tenia ganas de comer nada, un plan fracaso y mis ánimos bajaron.

Pasaron las horas el sol se marcho con ellas y solo en mi silla con la obscuridad cubriéndome y una pequeña luz para iluminar lo que he de hacer, nadie entro y nadie salió, ni un pequeño murmuro se escucho, era extraño por haber personas por doquier y no tanto por lo ocurrido.

"Es hora de dormir", pensé para mis adentros, deje todo tal cual estaba y camine hacia mi cama, llegue hasta la cabecera.

-Am… Herm… Le…

-¿Qué deseas?

Sus pasos avanzaron hacia mí hasta el pie de la cama.

-Saber, porque.

-¿Por qué que?

-Usted lo sabe…

Me acerque a ella lo suficiente para sentir el aroma de su perfume barato, el que usaba para disimular que no tenía lo suficiente como para bañarse a diario.

-El porque callé que eras mi hermana, o porque follamos como animales y nunca dije que era incesto, o tal ves porque nuestra madre no dijo nada antes aun sabiendo todo. Sé más específica.

-El porque no tienes corazón…

-No seas ridicu…

Su mano golpeo mi rostro mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Si viniste a golpearme puedes largarte.

-Amo…

Se tiro a mis pies y los besos dejando su saliva en ellos.

-No lo soy más, ya no soy nada tuyo…-dije entre dientes.

-No, no, discúlpeme…-decía desde el suelo sin mirarme lloriqueando.

-LARGATE.-Brame.

Salió corriendo de la habitación con premura, mi ira era tan grande que no podía contenerme.

Un grito desgarro mi garganta que casi me sorprendió que fuera mio, sin embargo no me importo, mi puño se estampo contra la cabecera, se cuarteo.

* * *

><p>quedan pocos caps<p>

jijiji bueno ya lo deje emocionante

espero tener lap pronto

ya tendré mas tiempo jiji

nos vemos personigenos :d

BYE BYE


	12. Chapter 12

hOLA PERSONIGENOS

SE QUE LO HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO ES

EL ULTIMO CAP DE LA HISTORIA

ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS PLIS DEJEN COMENTARIOS

SI LES GUTO NO LES GUSTO Y TODO ESO

Y SI LES GUSTA Y ASI IGUAL Y HAGA OTRO

RESPONDIENDO PREGUNTAS TALVES NO

MUY BIEN ACLARADAS Y ESO DEJEN MUCHOS

COMENTARIOS...

SALUDITOS(:

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 12.<p>

Ya había terminado la coronación, de hecho habían pasado ya unos días, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a no ver la espalda de nadie nunca más, era todo lo que siempre había deseado, desayunos en la cama, mujeres por montones, sirvientes cada segundo atendiendo cada capricho, y lo que más me gustaba, ningún regaño mas de mi madre.

Había algo que aun me inquietaba, no había vuelto a ver a Neko. Me reproche a mi mismo por llamarla de ese modo, ya no era nada mía, yo se lo había dicho, llamarla de ese modo significaba que aun sentía algo por ella, de cualquier forma debía olvidarla…

-Mi rey, la reina madre quiere verlo…

Mire a la chiquilla que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, suponía que entre la servidumbre ya se sabía lo ocurrido, no era algo que debía sorprenderme.

-Dile que iré enseguida…

_**Rin POV**_

+Flashback+

_Corrí, corrí y corrí. No mire atrás y no me detuve hasta que mis pies sangraron. Él ya no me amaba._

_Solo podía hacer eso, correr, llorar, y pensar en sus últimas palabras, tan crueles y despiadadas, pero sobre todo llenas de dolor, un dolor que solo yo podía sentir y ver. Se lo que los demás pensaban, piensan, y pensaran, no es de sabios, solamente que están equivocados..._

_-¡Oh pequeña! Mira esos pies como los tienes, detente un minuto que te ayudare -dijo una suave voz de tono cansado- detente te he dicho._

_Mire de donde provenía la voz, era un anciano algo extraño, pero había algo en él que yo conocía, sin embargo lo omití, mis piernas temblaban cuando me detuve tan acostumbradas a caminar y tan agotadas por no descansar. Caí al suelo sin remedio._

_-Ven pequeña que yo te ayudare -dijo el extraño mientras me alzaba en brazos-_

+Fin del Flashback+

Mis pies seguían heridos, no había podido levantarme en mucho tiempo, ya había perdido la cuenta de los días, solo recordaba al viejo ayudándome en todo.

-Veo que ya despertaste, hoy hice algo rico para ti, pero antes tengo que checar esos lindos piececillos- dijo mientras quitaba las vendas de mis pies, los limpiaba y colocaba unas vendas limpias.- Vas muy bien preciosa.

-Gracias, pero creo que es más bien por ti que por mí.

-Tonterías.

Se alejo con las vendas sucias mientras sonreía y tarareaba una canción. Aun no entendía porque ese amable viejecillo me ayudaba y hacia esto por mi cuando no me conocía.

Aun no dejaba de pensar en mi rey, extrañaba todo de él, su sonrisa, sus ojos fríos y a la vez cálidos, su tono mandón en la mañana y su tono excitante por la noche. ¿Cómo podía seguir pensando así de él? Era mi hermano, no era una persona más de la cual me podía enamorar como todas sin sentir que algo andaba mal, ¿Pero que era en verdad ser hermanos? ¿Haber nacido de la misma madre? No, eso no era ser hermanos, ser hermanos era cuidarse, quererse y no abandonar, lo opuesto a lo que él había hecho, sin embargo, ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? De acuerdo a mi definición, él no era mi hermano…

-Bueno, es hora de que me cuentes que ha pasado contigo chiquilla, ¿Por qué tus pies están así de lastimados? Cualquiera se hubiera detenido al momento de sentir el primer dolor, pero tú no, ¿Qué te impulso a hacerlo?

Aprete los labios, cerre los ojos, y fingi que no lo había escuchado. Era difícil hacerle eso a alguien que me había ayudado tanto. Tome fuerza, inhale profundo y lo mire, y algo vi en sus ojos…

Eran los de él.

Me quede sin aliento, mis ojos lagrimaban, no podía creerlo, sus ojos en un hombre solo, avejentado y canoso que vivía en el bosque más solo que un ogro, ¿Por qué él tenía sus ojos?

**LEN POV**

Hace unos días me había acostumbrado a mirar el horizonte, tenía ganas de escapar, dejar todo e irme, pues lo tenía todo y no tenía nada. No se que esperaba ver en el horizonte, o tal vez si, tal vez lo que esperaba era verla a ella regresar con una sonrisa sin memoria y con todo perdonado, eso era lo que esperaba, y sin embargo no pasaría, según mis informantes ella había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido, como una mancha que un sirviente limpia de la mesa, desaparece rápido sin dejar atrás nada, ningún rastro de que estuvo ahí, y sin embargo en mi corazón, sabía que ella estaba ahí, ¿Dónde estaría mi hermana? ¿Dónde esta mi Neko?

- Amo es hora del desayuno

No me había percatado que la nueva chica era tan silenciosa, no me agradaba mucho.

- Iré enseguida

Mire una última vez al horizonte y sin ver nada en realidad, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi comedor, solo quería saber de ella, aunque no lo pareciera estaba arrepentido, era mi hermana y mi vida, y como mi hermana y mi vida, la necesitaba junto a mí. Llegue a la mesa del comedor antes de lo que pensaba, quería tener más tiempo para lamentarme, se había convertido en mi nuevo hobbie...

-Tengo que hablar con el, es urgente déjeme pasar

- No puede, está comiendo y no le gusta ser molestado

- Pero es encargo de él, el me pidió que cuando supiera algo de ella le avisara

- No me importa lo que usted haga, yo estoy encargada aquí de que el no sea molestado

- ¡Déjeme pasar!

Me levante y corri lo mas rápido que pude, era la voz de aquel hombre a quien le había encargado la misión de buscar a mi Neko.

- ¡Déjenlo pasar! Quiero hablar con ese hombre en privado, ¡Todos fuera!

Todos me miraron con mucha atención, vieron el enojo en mi cara y huyeron como ratas asustadas, el hombre sonreía, parecía que tenía algo después de todo este tiempo

- Que tienes, habla, dilo de una vez, ¿Has encontrado algo de n… Rin?

- Si, pero primero mi paga -agarre el primer candelabro que había en la mesa y se lo arroje-

-Con esto sobra -lo tomo en el aire y lo miro unos segundos-

-Que buena calidad, eso merece un dato extra -lo guardo en su bolso y me miro- Ya la encontré, diré que no fue fácil, pero, ¿Un anciano cuidando de una niña con los pies destrozados? Eso no se ve todos los días, me llevo tiempo reconocerla, no es un anciano cualquiera, pero eso ya lo verá, seguro que lo reconocera usted -extendio un mapa sobre la mesa y apunto un bosque lejano- ahí están, puedo ir justo ahora si me das una nota sellada con la marca real

-Claro, lo que sea, la quiero de vuelta, y trae a ese anciano -dije mientras me dirigía a mi antigua habitación- sígueme, no hay tiempo que perder

Lo lleve a mi oficina y le entregue la carta donde decía que tenía todo el derecho a traer a Rin y al anciano con el de cualquier modo, si se negaba a ir, hasta por la fuerza. Cuando le entregue la carta al hombre parecía más que satisfecho, prometió volver con ella en dos días, y mi corazón solo pudo gritar "En dos días te veré mi querida", mientras en mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa

**RIN POV**

Me sentía confundida y atrapada, toda mi vida siendo engañada y ahora descubriendo toda la verdad, ¿Desdichada mi vida? No, ya no podía llamarla de ese modo, el dolor no solo es propio sino ajeno de igual forma, ¿Cómo podía llamar a mi papá si no estuvo ahí? ¿Cómo podía llamar hermano a quien no estuvo conmigo? Toda mi vida se había convertido en un completo caos, lo que creía ya no era, y lo que es no lo creo, y ahora que me llevaban ante el otra vez, con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados, en un caballo ciego que solo podía seguir a otro, ¿Qué clase de vida es? Ya no quería saber nada, solo quería regresar donde estuve hace unos días, caminando sin sentir nada, solo caminando y caminando, sin detenerme…

- Hemos llegado

El viaje de vuelta me resulto más corto que el de ida, y odie eso.

- He cumplido con lo que me has mandado, mi paga y me iré de aquí

- Ya has recibido tu paga, déjalos y lárgate, guardias, recójanlos y saquen a ese de aquí

**LEN POV**

Los guardias sacaron al sujeto mientras otros escoltaban a mi hermana y al viejo dentro del palacio, como al tener los ojos vendados no lo reconoci, o de que hablaba el sujeto cuando me dijo que lo reconocería, tal vez simplemente estaba loco. Sin pensarlo más llegamos al gran salón, sonreía mas que de costumbre me sentía feliz

-Desátenlos, y quítenles las vendas

Y asi hicieron, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta, toda mi vida me dijeron que había muerto, pero lo tenia junto a mi, estaba junto a mis manos, ¿Lo sabria ella? ¿Sabria quien era el viejo en realidad? ¿O le habría tomado el pelo todo este tiempo?

- Pero… tu… ¡Tu deberías estar muerto!

-Lo puedo explicar

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

- No, ella no sabe nada

-¿Saber qué? ¿De qué están hablando?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había escuchado su voz, la mire y sonreí, como un hombre sediento que ve una cascada ante él.

- No te mentiré mas, el hermana, es nuestro padre

Rin miro desconcertada al viejo, a nuestro padre, y luego a mí. En sus ojos pude ver la duda y la desconfianza, ella ya no sabía en quien confiar…

**RIN POV**

Mi padre me había estado cuidando… yo no lo sabía, y con razón no entendía el parecido de sus ojos. Pero mi padre había muerto, todos en el reino se habían enterado de ello, el rey había muerto.

- ¿Por qué le mentiste a todos padre? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo fui sincera contigo, te conté mi historia, ¿Y tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo?

- No pequeña, él no te podía decir eso, porque él se exilio por tu causa -dijo mi madre que lo vio lejos, al parecer nadie había notado su presencia-

La mire confundida más de lo habitual.

- Pude no haber sido criada como princesa, pero esto me sobrepasa, digan la verdad -la mano de mi padre se puso en mi hombro-

- Cuando decidimos que tenias que irte, que no tenias que nacer, no lo pude soportar, no podía ser rey de las personas que creían que habías muerto, a las cuales les había mentido, y no podía verte a los ojos, verte crecer sin disfrutar de lo que siempre fuiste merecedora…

- Siempre fuiste muy melodramático -interrumpió la reina, avanzando hacia su familia- se hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Todo pasaba muy rápido, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y Len no dejaba de mirarme, mi padre se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, pero ¿Cómo creerle después de tantas mentiras que había dicho? Esto era extraño, y más que extraño doloroso, pertenecía a una familia llena de secretos, llena de mentiras, donde lo único que podía afirmar que era verdad, es que amaba a mi hermano, pero más que como a uno, sino como una hermana no debería amarlo, y sin embargo, el no era mi hermano, el simplemente era alguien muy parecido a mi, alguien que provino de la misma mujer y alguien que fue separado de mi por las mismas decisiones. El no es mi hermano.

- ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!

Grite mirando a mi hermano y lanzándome a sus brazos que ya estaban abiertos esperándome, y lo bese. Los gritos y reclamos de nuestros supuestos padres cesaron y nos miraron, nuestro padre con un poco de incredulidad, y nuestra madre con rabia, nada más los podría describir. No note cuando nuestra madre emprendió su huida, solo sentí el tibio aliento de Len rozando mi oreja al momento en que decía "Tu no eres mi hermana. Te amo"

FIN.

* * *

><p>BIEN ESO ES TODO...<p>

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN YO LO DISFRUTE BASTANTE

PERDON POR LA TARDANSA LA INSPIRACION BAJA SUBE Y LUEGO

FALTA DE COMPU GRACIAS A MI LOVE POR AYUDARME

3 MUAK :*

ME DESPIDOO

NOS VMOS PERSONIGENOS

BYE BYE ;)


End file.
